starlight wishes
by camillawalshx
Summary: Cara is 23, she has a younger sister, and Riley who is 15. When Cara was 14 her mum passed away and when she was 16 her dad left to start a new chapter in his life, leaving Cara to look after 8 year old Riley. This story follows Cara's personal life and how she copes when things get tough
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey, so this is going to be my first Cara fanfic. I'm just going to run through the basics now, so, Cara is 23, she has a younger sister, and riley who is 15. When Cara was 14 her mum passed away and when she was 16 her dad left to start a new chapter in his life, leaving Cara to look after 8 year old riley. This story follows Cara's personal life and how she copes when things get tough._**

 _"I hope that you can hear me and listen to my thoughts,  
and wherever this life takes me you know I've not forgot.  
That once upon a time I was blessed and loved, it's true,  
and if heaven had a window I'd only look for you_ _."  
_

Cara placed her hand on Riley's shoulder. "That was beautiful, mum would have loved it." She said looking at her younger sister. Riley was only 6 when her their mother passed away, Riley watched as Cara lay some flowers down next to her mother's headstone. "Let's get you home" Cara said standing up and guiding Riley back to the car. "I don't want to be at home on my own. Not today" Riley said as she got in the car "can I come into work with you?" she asked. Cara hadn't told anyone at holby that she had a younger sister or any of her background to be fair. She didn't think it was relevant. "no, no it's not safe to have you at work and it'd raise to many questions, why don't I phone in sick and we can order a pizza and curl up on the couch and watch some dvd's?" Cara reasoned. Riley nodded and watched as Cara rang AAU. "hi, Mr DiLucca, its nurse Martinez, I'm not able to come in today, I've got a really bad migraine and ive been sick a few times, okay, thank you bye" she smiled as she hung up. "I think that worked."

As Cara pulled up in the drive of their small home she noticed Riley hadn't been herself the whole way home "Ri? What's the matter?" she asked noticing the younger Martinez was trying not to cry. "I barely remember her but I really miss her" she said letting a tear slip down her cheek. Cara pulled her sister into a hug "its okay you know, I miss her too and just because you don't remember her that much doesn't mean you don't have memories, come on I think you need cheering up." Cara said.

They went inside and Riley chose a film while Cara ordered some pizza." So what film are we watching?" Cara asked when she entered the lounge. "Bridesmaids" Riley said smiling. "I love that film!" Cara laughed as she sat down and pressed play on the remote. "How do you do it?" Riley asked. Cara looked at Riley confused. "Talk about mum, you seem so immune to it now" Riley asked. "She died 9 years ago RI, not a day goes by when I don't think about her" Cara sighed. "When she first died I cried every day. But I grieved for her, every morning I get up and remember if she was here now she would be so proud of us, both of us. You were 6 RI, you never got the chance to grieve because you didn't understand. You'll get there I promise it will get easier." Cara said hugging her sister. "Maybe it would help if we talked about her more? How about tomorrow we go through some family photo albums and ive you a chance to talk and to grieve properly?" she suggested. Riley nodded. "I'd like that" she agreed. Shortly after the pizza arrive and the two ate, watched the film and laughed for a while. Once the film had finished Cara was about to put another one on when there was another knock at the door. "I wonder who that is, you've not ordered another pizza have you?" Cara asked suspiciously Riley shook her head and laughed.

Cara opened the door to find Raff stood before her "hey Cara" he said

 _ **So I know its short but it's just to help me get started**_

 _ **Please review and let me know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you're all enjoying it: here's the next chapter._**

"Raf? What do I owe this pleasure?" Cara asked, forgetting that she had phoned in sick earlier that day. There was a brief moment of silence before Raf began to speak "not lost you humour or sarcasm then huh?" He laughed. "Who is it Cara?"Riley shouted from the lounge. Cara knew she had been rumbled. She shook her head knowing Raf probably wouldn't let this lie. "You have a visitor? Cara? What's going on I thought you were ill?" Raf asked. Cara thought for a moment. She weighed up the options of Raf finding out about her sister and her background. She knew she could trust Raf…Couldn't she? She sighed. "You best come in" Cara said moving out of the doorframe and allowing Raf to enter the house.

Cara entered the lounge and turned the tv down. Raf followed in a moment later. Riley went shy, as she usually did when there was someone she wasn't familiar with around. Riley, this is Mr DiLucca. Or you can call him Raf. He's a colleague." She said turning to Riley who smiled politely at Raf. "Raf this is my baby sister Riley, I say baby, and she's 15" Cara laughed. Raf shifted uncomfortably and said hi to Riley. Riley felt the awkwardness and rose from the sofa, "I'm going to go and get some homework done and give you guys some space" she said Cara nodded and Riley left the room.

"Can I get you a drink coffee, wine, water?" Cara offered. "Coffee would be great thanks" Raf replied. "Take a seat, I never thought I'd see the day Raf DiLucca looked so uncomfortable. She laughed as she made the coffees. She then brought them over and placed them on the table in front of her and Raf. "So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Raf said breaking the ice. "Okay but you can't tell anyone, not even Serena" she said "okay, cara you're worrying me now?" Raf said confused,

"Riley was 6 when mum died, I was 14." She began. "Cara, you don't have to tell me if it's that personal" Raf said trying not to upset her but she shook her head "you need to hear this, so, Riley didn't understand what had happened, and it seemed that from there on in I was the mother figure in her life, I took her to school, made her meals, I got a Saturday job so she could go to the dance class she wanted. Dad. He was useless, he was a mess, a drunk mess, and half the time he was there he was that drunk he was out of it. When he finally got himself together he moved on with his life remarried and left me to look after Riley, by that point I was 16. I'd just stared college but I managed. When I finished my course, and Riley was about to start high school, we moved to holby, the rest, you know. And for the record, the reason I pulled a sickie is because it's the 9th year anniversary of mums death and Riley wasn't in the right mind to stay on her own" Cara explained, in a bit of a rush but Raf understood. "Cara, I'm so sorry... I don't know what to say, between you and me, you did the right thing today but you could have just been honest instead of saying you were ill " raf said with a smirk on his face. He knew cara had been through a lot but didn't want her to dwell on it and overthink things. "listen take as much time off as you need, I'll cover for you and if there is anything you need or anything I can do for you, you know where I am" he said. Cara laughed "thanks "she said

They sat and chatted for hours before Raf realised the time "I better go I'm on the early shift tomorrow" he said. "Or you could stay a bit longer and have a sleep over" Cara suggested out of the blue. "If that's what you want" Raf said surrendering easily "yea, yea it is" she said cuddling up to his chest as he had his arm around her. They stayed like that for a few moments until Cara sat up again.

Her eyes locked with raf's, she felt butterflies in her tummy as she leaned in, and their lips clashing before Raf slowly pulled away "cara, I don't want to take advantage" he said. "You're not "Cara admitted "I know what I want" she said smiling


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning Cara woke to the sound of her alarm. She was supposed to be on the early shift but in the light of yesterday's events, wasn't. She sat up and turned her alarm off. "Morning" she said gently as she didn't want to wake Raf who was lying next to her. To her surprise Raf was already awake "morning" he replied still with his eyes closed making Cara jump. "Jesus Raf!" she hissed hitting him playfully. She swung her legs round the side of the bed and let her feet hit the cool wooden floor. "Sleep okay?" she asked as she went to get her dressing gown to put on over her pyjamas. Raf "well, I wouldn't want you coming to work with a bad back now would we?" Cara laughed as she opened her bedroom door "im going to get Riley up and make sure she's getting ready for school so that I'm not late for work." RAF shot her a confused look from across the room "I didn't think you'd come in today?" he said standing up. "Cara you don't need to" he said reassuringly. "No I know, I want to, I told Ri we would look through photo albums and we will when I get home. I don't want to cause suspicion or anything you know what AAU is like when theres gossip" she said with a laugh. "Only if you're sure" Raf said walking over to her. "I am" she replied before going and waking Riley up.

Cara and Raf were sat on the couch eating breakfast, it was nearly 7 and they were due to leave in half an hour. Riley was going to go to a mates before school. Cara was just about to go a make sure Riley was up when she came down the stairs. Riley noticed Raf sitting in her lounge before looking at Cara confused and mouthing 'why's he here?' Cara rolled her eyes to the kitchen and got up and went over to her sister. Riley had a blank look on her face. "I didn't know he was staying the night?" Riley said. "It wasn't planned it just got late so I offered to let him stay" Cara replied. Riley then looked at Cara with a cheesy grin on her face "you didn't did you?" she said quietly just to make sure Raf didn't hear them. "Riley Lia Martinez…. No we didn't not that it is any of your business." Cara said trying to sound shocked at what Riley had suggested. "So did annnythiiing interesting happen last night? Raf is the one you fancy right?" Riley said putting pieces together. Cara nodded "we kissed…that's it though "Cara whispered like a little school girl the two burst out laughing causing Raf to enter the kitchen.

"What are you two laughing about? Its 7 in the morning?" Raf asked slyly. Cara blushed, "oh you know school girl crushes, and ecetera "Riley said. Raf nodded and put his plate on the side with Cara's thinking they were talking about the 'school girl' being quite frankly Riley. When he left Cara and Riley began laughing again.

To their surprise Cara and Raf got to work earlier than expected and Riley had gotten to her friends. "so what were you and Riley talking about earlier?" Raf asked as he pulled in to a parking space in the car park. "she was just wondering what was going on with us. I just said there was nothing to tell unless you would like to change that?" Cara flirted. "yea, I think we should tell her together" Raf said. Cara shot him a stunned and confused look. She decided to drag the words out of him. "what exactly are you saying Raf?" she said trying to sound confused. Raf laughed. "oh come on your not going to make me spell it out?" He said realising she was serious. "Cara Martinez, will you be my girlfriend" he said smiling. "of course I will mr dilucca" she said leaning in and kissing him "one condition though, we don't tell anyone but Riley yet… im not ready to have the whole of AAU knowing everything yet." She said. "if that's what you want then that's what we'll do"


	4. Chapter 4

Cara and Raf's shift had gone quite quickly and they had managed not to distract each other while on the job. It was about half way through their shift when Serena arrived and began checking patient's notes and making sure everything was in order. "Ahh nurse Martinez, glad to see you back I do hope you're feeling better" Serena said. For a split second Car had forgotten that she had phoned in sick the day before but quickly responded "I am thank you, migraines are not very pleasant" she said smiling. Serena nodded before carrying on with what she was doing.

A short while later, Fletch was sat at the nurses station checking on a patient's medical record when the phone rang. "Holby city AAU nurse fletcher speaking how can I help?" he said professionally. "Of course, bear with me one moment I'll get her for you." He said putting the phone on the table and making his way over to Cara who was discussing a patient her and Raf were treating with Serena "erm Cara there's a call for you at the nurses station, it sounds urgent" Fetch said before heading back.

Cara excused herself and followed fletch back to the nurses station and picked up the phone "Cara Martinez" she said and waited for the response "what? Are you sure? right okay I'll be right there. Okay thanks bye" she said as she put down the phone. Cara dashed off to get changed and grab her things, as she was sneaking off Raf and Serena caught a glimpse of her heading out "and where do you think you are going nurse Martinez?" Serena called. Cara turned round "Ms Campbell, " she said "my neighbour rang and said my house alarms going off, I'm really sorry I'll be back as soon as I can" she said before heading towards the exit as Serena headed back to a patient . Raf didn't believe her so he decided to catch up with her. He dashed out the main entrance to find Cara fiddling about with her phone. Raf presumed she was phoning a taxi. He walked up to her and took it out of her hands without saying a word. "It'd be quicker if I drive and you can tell me what's going on." He said heading to his car and getting in. Cara followed. "I'm not going home, I'm going to pick Ri up from school" she said putting her head in her hands. "It's just gone 12 Cara?" Raf said confused. As he started driving. Cara gave him the name of the school and luckily Raf knew where it was. "So you still haven't told me what's going on Cara?" Raf said as they pulled up at a set of traffic lights "what's happened. Funny story actually. Riley managed to sneak out of school, buy vodka from an off license , went back to school absolutely drunk and tried having a fight with the head teacher, who is the loveliest person ever she has Riley sobering up now before we get there" Cara blurted out. Raf looked stunned "has she done this before?" he asked as the light turned green "no, I think it might have something to do with yesterday though, I think it hit her a lot harder than we realised." Cara explained pointing out the school to Raf.

The two headed into the school together and made their way up to the head teacher's office. "Mrs Monroe I'm so sorry about this" Cara said as she walked into the office and went to wake a sleeping Riley. "Well I was quite concerned because usually she's a star pupil, never a bad word on her file. I'm sure it'll be nothing a chat with her sister won't solve. "Mrs Monroe said. "It won't go on her file this time. It'd be a shame for it to ruin her impeccable file but I do want to speak to either your mum or dad" she said unaware of the circumstances. Riley who had not long woken up still slightly drunk laughed at Mrs Monroe "Cara she wants to speak to a dead person and someone who walked out on us, "she slurred. She went on to say something else but it was more mumbles. Cara cuddled Riley as her laughs turned to cries. "I think we know what's caused this then" Cara said looking at raf to help "their mothers been dead 9 years now and their dad walked out 7 years ago" he explained.

"I see has Riley ever seen anyone about this?" Mrs Monroe asked Cara looked offended "no and she doesn't need to. I'm sure once she's sobered up she'll talk about it like the mature teenager she is and we will sort it out ourselves thank you for your concern but we really must be off" she said as her and Raf helped Riley up. Raf asked a few questions that needed answering such as how much she'd drunk and how long had she been asleep and if she'd eaten ect.

They strapped Riley into the car and Cara and Raf sat in the front. "How rude, honestly –"Cara began but was cut off by raf calling Riley's name. Cara turned round and saw her sister having a seizure in the back of the car. Cara jumped out of the front and into the back "Raf go we need to get her to the hospital now" she yelled as she started putting riley into the recovery position.

 ** _So will Cara's family secret be out? Will AAU find out about Raf and Cara and how will Serena react to a vulnerable patient_**


	5. Chapter 5

As Raf pulled up to the hospital he got out and picked riley up from the back of the car. "We'll take her to the ED no one knows us and it'll be a lot easier for her to be seen." He said as Cara followed him carrying her now unconscious sister. They entered the building to find people being redirected to AAU and other wards because they were already full and had an RTC due in a few moment. "Raf we need to get her to AAU." Cara said panicked. "Are you sure?" Raf asked knowing Cara would be quizzed. Cara nodded "we don't have much choice" she said checking Riley's pulse "if her pulse gets any slower she will just crash." She said making a move for the elevator to AAU.

Raf followed and they soon arrived on AAU. "Ah Nurse Martinez did you alarm get fixed" Serena said oblivious to Raf following Cara with an unconscious teenager in his arms. Raf made his way past Serena and put Riley on a free bed and began hooking her up to machines. "Do you want to explain what's going on and who this patient is Mr DiLucca?" She said when she noticed. Raf looked at Cara making sure it was safe to say to which she nodded and took over. "This is Riley Martinez, 15, picked up from school for drunken behaviour but convulsed on route. Convulsion lasted approximately 11 minutes, and injures and causes unknown." Cara said before checking Sat's and blood pressure. Serena stood in shock. "Nurse Martinez how are you related to this girl?" she asked so that she didn't say anything that was incorrect. "She's my sister." Cara said before feeling a wave of bile raise in her throat and dashing off. "I'll leave this one with you Mr DiLucca, any problems let me know and get fletch to assist you any way you need." She said before following the direction that Cara ran off in.

Predictably Serena found Cara in the staff toilets. Sat slumped again the cubical door. Serena went and sat next to her. She could see the nurse was pale and had beads of sweat on her forehead. "That was brave what you did, tell me straight up who she was. Many members of staff would have lied so they could treat their loved ones." Serena said. "So I presume that's where you dashed off to before to go and collect her, and Raf followed?" she said. Cara nodded. "Do you know why she did it?" Serena asked. Cara nodded, she knew the consultant wouldn't be happy when she explained that she wasn't ill. "Yesterday was the 9th Anniversary of our mum's death" Cara began. "She found it difficult, I think she's never really grieved because she didn't understand, she was 6. Dad wasn't around to help her understand because he was a drunk and then he left me to look after her. We never really spoke about it much." She said letting tears roll down her cheeks. "Cara you know you didn't need to do it on your own." Serena said. Cara shook her head "no I did. Mums family blamed dad for her death. That's why he scurried off with another woman two years later. And they wanted nothing to do with us because we were his. And he had no family left he had pushed them all away during his drunken ways." Cara said realising this was more than she had ever told anyone. "You still didn't need to pretend to be ill yesterday. You should have said and I could have put it down as compassionate leave." Serena said. "Let's go see how she's doing" she added. Getting up and holding her hand out for Cara to take.

Cara followed Serena back to AAU where Riley was now awake. Raf had ordered bloods and were waiting on a CT scan to be on the safe side. Serena checked Riley's notes. And began asking questions. "Riley, I'm Ms Campbell, senior consultant on AAU. I just need to ask you a few questions is that okay?" she said. Riley looked uncomfortable. "Why don't you speak to Ms Campbell on your own and I'll get you a drink from downstairs" Cara suggested leaving the cubical. As soon as Cara left riley broke down in tears. "Riley, what's the matter" Serena said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Is it something to do with your mum?" she asked. Riley shook her head. "Ive let cara down" she sobbed. "Now how can you have done that? Has she said so? "Serena asked. Riley shook her head "I'm pregnant" she blurted out.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thank you for all the feedback glad you liked the plot twist, now... shall we see how Cara reacts?_**

Serena was about stunned by what Riley had just confided in her. "Riley you do know I'll have to tell Cara because our under 16?" Riley nodded. "Do you not think its best coming from you?" she asked not wanting to be the barer of what could possibly send both Cara and Riley off the rails. Riley shook her head. "I can't tell her." She said simply. Serena decided to try again. "Riley this is something she should hear from you, there will be questions I'm sure she will want answers to and only you can give her that, if you would prefer if I'm here I'll be more than happy to stay" She pressed. Riley nodded. "Only if you stay" she said in a quiet voice. "Okay I'll go get her." Serena said before getting Fletch to make sure she didn't go anywhere, and going to find Cara. "Nurse Martinez with me please, Riley has something she would like to tell you and it's a little bit…delicate" she said in her calm less, authorative tone. "Ms Campbell, she's okay isn't she?" Cara asked following Serena. "Depends what you mean by okay?" Serena responded as they reached Riley's cubical Serena nodded at Fletch signalling him to go back to what he was before. Cara noticed that Riley had been crying and went and hugged her. "Ri what's wrong? Ms Campbell said you had something to tell me" she said holding Riley's hand and sitting on the edge of the bed. Riley looked unsure, "come on Ri. You know you can tell me anything. Whatever it is we can sort it I promise. You're beginning to panic me now" Cara said briefly looking at Ms Campbell and back at her sister. "Riley we had an agreement, you need to tell her" Serena said giving the teenager a reassuring smile. Riley took a deep breath, before she let the words tumble out of her mouth. "I'm pregnant, please don't be mad Caz". Cara didn't know how to respond, in fact she didn't have time to, and her legs began to take her back to the staff toilets where she threw up the contents of her stomach.

Meanwhile back in the cubical Serena ended up comforting an upset Riley. "I knew I'd let her down, I knew I shouldn't have told her" Serena was hugging the young girl and letting her cry it out. Raf walked past and looked at Serena worried. "Mr DiLucca can you find Nurse Martinez, I think she's in the staff toilets" she asked Raf nodded and didn't ask any questions. He went and found Cara exactly how Serena had before, he went over and helped her to her feet where she just hugged him and cried. "You know Riley's doing the same thing to Ms Campbell, Cara what's happened? She's okay isn't she?" Cara wiped away her tears. "Riley's crying? Jesus I didn't want to upset her I bet she thinks I'm mad now" Cara said speaking really fast. "Cara what happened?" Raf asked as Cara pulled away and walked back to the ward and to Riley's bed leaving Raf baffled. When Cara came back Serena untangled herself from Riley and left the two sisters to talk.

"Riley I'm not mad I promise" Cara said lying on the bed next to her sister. "You ran off, I know ive let you down I'm sorry" Riley responded. Cara laughed. "I was a bit shocked that's all, and how could you ever let me down, Ri you my little sister, if anything I'm glad you told me even if you did need Serena to push you." She said putting an arm round her sister and pulling her into a hug "you're not mad?" she asked. Cara shook her head "no, I wish you'd told me sooner though, is this why you were drinking?" Cara asked. Riley nodded. "listen riley your fifteen, it's a big responsibility, and you have big decisions to make, but whatever you decide to do I'm going to support you 100% and you don't need to be frightened to tell me anything." Cara said as riley hugged her back "thank you" she replied. "What for being your sister?" Cara laughed. "For understanding and being supportive, it means the world to me" she said smiling. "It's what I'm here for, anyway while we're spilling secrets, me and Raf have decided to give 'us' a go" Cara said. Riley's smile grew bigger. "And I was thinking of asking him to move in?" she added. "Do it!" riley said enthusiastically. "But can we not tell him bout this yet?" she added. Cara nodded. "If that's what you want.

 ** _Please review, I may update another chapter later today ….._**


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours passed and Raf had no idea what was going on. Cara had asked him to move in and he agreed, so when he finished his shift he went a picked up some of his stuff and headed back to Cara's while Cara signed Riley's Discharge forms. "So, we're going to see how she goes, if she has another seizure come back as always Cara, but we thinking this could have been stress related." Serena said as Cara signed the forms. Riley excused herself to go to the toilet. "Take tomorrow off, and phone me if you need anything." Cara nodded. "thank you, do you mind if I pass it on to riley, I mean she spoke to you about it and not me, I think she trusts you with 'sensitive' things like this." She replied. Serena nodded. "Of course you can, and by the way you did a good job bringing her up, she's so well-mannered and she definitely looks like you" Serena said. Cara laughed. "thanks." She said. Riley came back and waited for Cara and Serena to finish talking. "Okay well I don't expect to see you tomorrow Cara, so I will see you on Monday first thing and remember what I said." Serena said as Cara said bye back and Serena walked away. "You ready?" Cara said to Riley. Riley shook her head "hang on" she said as she dashed off in the direction of Serena. "Riley I thought you were going?" the consultant said looking at Cara stood across the ward looking confused. "I just wanted to say thank you, for everything, I really do appreciate it" Riley said. Serena was stunned. "It's not a problem, usually its Cara getting patients to speak to their relatives," she said smiling. Riley laughed. "I just wanted to say thanks before I went home." Riley said before saying goodbye to Serena and heading off.

"Raf we're home." Cara called as she entered her house which was full of boxes. "Well I'm glad Serena gave me tomorrow off, gives me chance to sort through this lot" she muttered. Raf came out of the kitchen with a cup of tea for Cara and Riley. "Serena gave you the day off?" he asked catching the end of the sentence. "Yea she knows about things but not us" she explained. "Do you want to tell me about what happened earlier?" He asked. To his surprise Cara shook her head. "Nope, that's for another day isn't that right Ri?" she said looking at riley and winking. "Yep, dare say that you'll find out soon enough" Riley replied.

Raf looked confused. "Ive ordered pizza is that okay?" he asked unsure whether they both liked pizza. "Yea" they both said. Then looked at one another. "As long as its pepperoni" the laughed. Raf laughed as that's what he had ordered. He began moving boxes into some sort of order. And then joined Riley and Cara on the sofa. Cara snuggled into his chest and he put his arm around her. Riley noticed and sneakily took a photo of the two of them. She smiled and sent it to Cara's phone. When Cara's phone beeped she picked it up and laughed "riley! You sneaky girl!" she laughed sitting up and tickling her sister. "No Cara stop no!" Riley shrieked. When Cara stopped she showed Raf the photo "that's actually a good photo of the two of us "he said smiling.

When the pizza arrive the three of them ate. To Cara and Riley this was an early dinner as they usually ate later but they didn't mind considering they hadn't had lunch. "I'll have to phone your school in the morning at explain that you won't be in until Monday." Cara said. Riley nodded. "Which reminds me Serena said I could pass on her number in case there was something you wanted to speak to her about that you dint want to speak to me about." Cara said Riley again nodded "I don't think I'll need it though, ive decided I'm going to be honest and open with you about." She said Cara smiled "Riley that's so mature" Raf began to laugh. "Okay seriously what am I missing?" he asked. "You'll have to wait until Riley wants to tell you." Cara said. Riley laughed "I think we should make him sweat a bit longer" she said finishing her pizza. "I'm going to grab a shower. "She said heading off. Cara began to tidy plates away and Raf followed her to the sink and put his arms round her waist. "I love you Cara" he said "even if you don't tell me all these little secrets." He said Cara looked at him "I would but I promised Ri I wouldn't. What happened today made me realise maybe ive been a bit oblivious to how she's been feeling and why she does certain things. But when she is okay to we will tell you. She didn't want to tell me first, she told Serena" she explained. "That's why you have mentioned her a lot today and gave her Serena's number" he said. Cara nodded, to Raf's surprise had tears forming in her eyes. "Cara?" he said hugging her. "I'm her big sister, I was meant to make sure I protected her and make sure she didn't end up in a situation like this "she cried "I've let her down" she said pulling away slightly. "No you haven't, you don't see the way she dotes on you do you?" Raf said Cara laughed. "I love you" she said kissing him.


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning Cara woke to the sound of riley emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Cara darted out of bed and into the bathroom, holding Riley's hair out of her face and rubbing her back "that's it get it all out" she soothed. When Riley was done Cara passed her a damp face cloth and a toothbrush. Cara left Riley to sort herself out while she made breakfast for herself, Riley and Raf who was still sleeping. A few moments later Riley walked downstairs and hugged Cara. "Hey, what's this for?" Cara asked kissing the top of Riley's head. "For being the best sister ever" Riley responded. Cara laughed "sit down I made you pancakes. Make some toast if you don't feel like eating them, I'm going to get Raf up" she said "what time is it?" Riley said "five to six" Cara replied before heading upstairs to wake Raf.

"Raf you're going to be late" Cara laughed as she tried to get Raf up but failed. "raf get up now!" Cara said throwing a pillow on him and hitting him playfully with it. "Fine but only if we can have an early night later" he said winking. Cara thought for a second "we will have to see Mr DiLucca," she said. Raf agreed to get up and made his way downstairs with Cara. Cara walked into the kitchen and grabbed d a cup of coffee and made her way to the lounge to find Riley sat on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting on her knees. "Riley? What's the matter?" Cara said as she sat next to her sister on the couch. "I don't know," she said. "Riley you must know what's made you upset" Cara said putting an arm round her sister. "I don't know what to do about the baby. I know I can't bring it up on my own and it's unfair to dump it on you. I can't get rid of it either because I'll feel like I haven't tried. Adoptions the same" she explained. "Oh riley, whatever you chose I'm going to be there for you. If you want to keep it you can, it's not a problem, you won't be dumping anything on me I promise" Cara said hugging her little sister. Before Riley could reply Raf came in. "right I'm off, I'll see you later, do you want me to pick anything up on my way back?" he asked. Cara shook her head. "could you tell Serena I'll give her a call later though." She said Raf nodded still unsure about whats going on but then left.

Cara and riley sat and chatted for a while about the baby until 9 when Cara decided to ring the school and let them know the situation. When she was finished she decided Riley needed a shopping trip. So they both got ready and went into town for a few things. While they were there Riley had decided what she wanted to do about the baby. "I want to keep it" she said randomly. Cara looked at Riley confused. "the baby, I want to keep it" Riley said. A smile spread across Cara's face "aslong as your happy Ri that's all I want" She said . "can we look at baby things?" Riley asked. Cara laughed. "next time, it's a bit soon now" she said.

After a few hours round the shops riley and Cara headed home. Cara checked her phone and realised she had a missed call off Serena and a text from her too _'is everything okay raf said you wanted to talk.'_ It read Cara smiled aand replied _'everything's fine just thought you should know riley was unsure whether she was keeping the baby earlier but decided she is going to x'_

After lunch Cara dug out some old family album and she and Riley sat talking about their mother for ages "do you think she would have hated me for getting pregnant." Riley asked. Cara shook her head got up and left the room. When she returned she had a letter in her hand. The letter was hand written and addressed to riley. "That's mums handwriting" riley said noticing it straight away. "Mum wrote them before she passed away, she wrote them for all sorts of things, First boyfriend which you didn't tell me about, first baby, wedding, milestone birthdays," Cara said. Riley opened the letter. It was written on beautiful card, that had a slight hint of pink to it and it glittered ever so slightly.

 ** _So the next chapter will be what the letter says, and also I will do an update after that too_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sorry it's taken so long for me to update ive been really busy and ive got a big exam in about 2 weeks but I'm hoping to be able to find time to update before then._**

 ** _So like I said this chapter will be the letter riley opens, and then I will do another chapter shortly followed after so it will be two updates._**

Riley's finger traced the outline of the envelope. She then turned it round and slowly opened it. Cara sat next to riley and watched as she opened the letter and read it.

 _Dear riley._

 _If Cara's given you this it means you have reached a mile stone in your life. It means you're expecting your first baby. given I'm not around now Cara's probably already told you how much she'll support you no matter what you do and how you'll be okay. Obviously writing this in advance I don't know your circumstances but I hope the father's lovely and treats you like the princess you are. Maybe who knows, maybe your even married your prince charming!_

 _Ever since you were little you've always wanted children and you always said you wanted girls. I hope you get your childhood wish! You always had a way with younger children. Once when you were 5 and in school you saw a little girl from preschool crying and went over and comforted her and were best friends ever since. I hope you still are friends it was wonderful the friendship you had._

 _You've always known what you've wanted and you've always gone and grabbed it with both hands and that's how I know you'll make the right decision. If it's not the right time then it's not. Whatever happens I'm proud of you and you will never…ever let me down ever! I know Cara will be a great aunt and I know she'll be doing a great job looking after you and she'll be a great mum too, if she's not already. And your dad, he'll be a great granddad (if he's still around)._

 _Remember no matter what happens you'll make the right decision and do what's right for you. Do your best and be amazing_

 _Lots of love from the stars in the sky shining brightly  
mum xx_


	10. Chapter 10

After reading the letter Riley's eyes began to fill with tears. Cara hugged her and held her close "it's okay" she soothed. Riley pulled away and smiled. "I know. It's all going to be okay" she said smiling. The two sisters sat curled up on the couch watching telly for a short while until Raf came home from work and was greeted with hellos from both girls. "I got Chinese" he said smiling knowing it was going to go down well. "I'll get some plates" riley said heading out of the room. "Is she okay? She seems, different" Raf asked Cara as she set the table ready to eat. "Yea, she's fine. She's a lot better than what she has been" Cara explained.

The three ate and chatted about their days when riley decided she had the courage to tell Raf the reason her and Cara had been secretive. She just needed to pick the right moment. Raf had started talking about work and was talking about this patient he had treated that had been extremely difficult. Once he had finished there was a comfortable silence. "Raf I need to tell you something" she said. Cara looked over at her sister. "You sure you're ready?" she asked. Riley nodded. "I'm pregnant. I asked cara not to say anything because I was embarrassed and I think it's only fair you know seeing as you live here too and it's going to impact you as well." She said quite maturely. Cara smiled nervously at Raf waiting for his reaction. "Wow. Erm, okay" he said not sure what else to say.

They sat in silence again for a moment until Cara thought of something to break the ice. "We haven't booked you in for a scan yet. Ill phone the hospital tomorrow and arrange it." She said. Riley nodded in agreement "thank you." She said "is it okay if RAF comes too" she said much to everyone's surprise. Cara looked to raf for his answer. "I can see what I can do but I should be able to get away if you want." He said. "Maybe you should invite your boyfriend so I can meet him "cara added. Riley looked uncomfortable. "He doesn't know yet" she admitted. "Oh Ri you need to tell him" Cara said trying to understand why she hadn't told him yet. "I will, after the scan." She said.

The following morning Raf left early for work and Cara rang the hospital to make an appointment. She had managed to get one for riley at 12:15 and text Raf to let him know. She let riley sleep in for a bit and made some breakfast. She sat watching telly when riley woke up from her slumber and entered the lounge. "Morning sleepy head" Cara said glancing at the clock. It was 9:30. "I managed to get you booked in for a scan just after 12. Ive let raf know too" she said as she watched riley pour a glass of orange juice. "Thank you." She replied "I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you leading me on the right path" she said as she sat down next to her sister. "That's what I'm here for Ri. "Cara said putting her arm around riley.

A couple of hours passed and Riley, Cara and Raf were waiting the reception of maternity. It wasn't busy but it wasn't quiet either. Cara could tell that riley was nervous because she kept pulling a sleeve of her jumper. "Everything's going to be fine it's a routine scan" Cara said taking her younger sisters hand. A minute or two later Mr T called them in. "okay so the gel will be a little bit cold but it shouldn't be too bad" Mr T said as he put the gel on riley stomach. Riley winced at how cold it actually was. Mr T moved the probe around for a moment. A puzzled look then spread across his face "what wrong" riley said beginning to panic. Cara squeezed her hand and tried to reassure her.

"Were not finding a foetus." He said when it had been confirmed by a second sonographer. Riley looked confused. "What does that mean?" She said "I know it means I'm not pregnant but what else does it mean?" she asked as Raf and Cara exchanged worried glances. "Babe it means either you've had what we call a silent miscarriage or there's something else going on that gave you a positive result." Cara said sitting on the bed still holding riley hand. "What we're going to do is send you for a few tests as we think it could be something else going on. You seem healthy and there wouldn't be a reason for a young healthy woman to miscarry so it suggests otherwise." Mr T said before arranging taking a few syringes of blood. "we'll let you know in a few days if there are any more tests we need to carry if not we'll let you know what we find" he said. Riley nodded and thanked Mr T before leaving with Cara and Raf.

Once off maternity Raf took Cara to one side "I'm going to grab my things and come back with you. "He said Cara tried to argue but raf was adamant"


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hope everyone had a good start to 2016!_**

After they arrived home Riley went straight to her room not saying anything. "Do you want me to go and see if she's okay?" Raf asked Cara as she sat on the couch in the lounge. She shook her head "she probably wants some space and time to think" she said putting her head in her hands. Raf sat next to her and put an arm round his girlfriend and pulled her close. She lent her head on his chest. Raf and Cara sat in silence for a moment until Raf heard a subtle sob coming from Cara. He had only seen her like this before and that was when she first found out riley was pregnant. He knelt in front of her and cupped her face with his hand and wiped away the tears falling from her eyes. "Cara, come on. You couldn't have stopped this from happening, and you can only protect her from life so much." He said. Cara nodded "I know but if there was something that I should have spotted then how bad is it that I didn't spot it?" she said. Raf shook his head "cara you're not going to spot everything. No one expects you to either. When you're at home she's your sister not a patient. You've got to see that. You can't blame yourself for it." He said taking one of her hands with his spare hand.

"He's right you know" Cara and Raf's eyes simultaneously looked over to the door where the voice had come from. "RI, how long have you been stood there?" Cara asked feeling a bit embarrassed. "Long enough" came the reply. Riley walked over the couch and sat next to Cara where raf had previously been and cuddled into Cara. "I don't blame you for not spotting it. I don't expect you too. But whatever happens I need my sister's support." She said smiling. Raf let go of Cara's hand and Cara hugged riley tight. "Everything's going to be okay." Cara whispered.

A few days passed and riley had gone back to school and Cara and Raf were working early shifts for the second week in a row. As they entered AAU there was a sense of difference but it wasn't obvious. They entered the locker room to get changed and as they did Raf saw a familiar face close one of the lockers. "Well I never. Colette sheward what brings you back here? Chicago not your style?" Raf asked as he went over and give Colette a hug. "It was more like being back at uni. Being bossed about. Having to prove yourself all over again isn't my thing." She said her eyes the flickered to Cara and back at Raf. Raf walked over to Cara and introduced her "cara this is former director of nursing Colette sheward. Colette this is Nurse Cara Martinez" he said the two women exchanged hellos before changing and getting to work.

During their shift Raf kept going over and having cheeky chats with Cara and unbeknown to them Colette had figured out that they were seeing each other. When Cara went to the nursing station Colette followed to see if her instinct was correct "so you and Raf?" she said. Cara knew she had cottoned on. "You know don't you? How?" she asked. "Ive worked with Raf before. The signs are all there I take it the rest of AAU don't know?" she asked. "No" Cara said smiling at how they had kept the secret for so long. "I would tell them if I were you. They will know somethings going on. Even if they won't say it" Colette said. "Thanks for-""Cara" Cara got cut off half way through her sentence she spun round to see riley there with a worried face. "Riley what's happened?" she asked. "The hospital rang, they have my results and they want to see me now" she said sounding panicked. "Okay" Cara said turning to Colette. "Sorry ive got to go let Serena know. I'll be back as soon as I can" She said before rushing off the ward with riley.

They went upstairs to maternity and riley gave the receptionist her name and was told to go straight through. Cara had managed to calm riley down somewhat but she was still nervous. They went through to an office and sat opposite Mr T.

"Hi riley we have the results back and it is generally good news. The blood tests showed a chemical and hormonal imbalance which caused your body to believe it was pregnant hence the positive test. These imbalances aren't harmful but we think its best you take these tablets once every day to help control them better" riley smiled. She and Cara thanked Mr T before heading back to AAU.

Serena nodded at Cara to make sure everything was fine and Cara smiled and nodded back. Raf was working with Colette so Riley and Cara went over "Raf, everything's fine it was something to do with her hormones" Cara explained. Riley smiled "oh gosh sorry ive not introduced you two yet have I?" Cara said looking between Colette and Riley who both shook their heads. "Okay Colette this is my baby sister Riley and riley this is Colette she used to be the nursing director here" she said "do you guys fancy going to albies after this shift" Raf asked. "Yes" they all said in unison


	12. Chapter 12

` **_Sorry it's been so long with this update, ive not been well and ive been under a lot of stress at college ect but I'm hoping to be updating more especially in February when I'm at home bored after my op xx_**

It had been a few weeks now since Colette returned back from Chicago and AAU was in full swing. The rest of the staff on AAU knew about Raf and Cara because they began to notice little slip ups in their daily routine like turning up for work together and leaving together, arriving in the same car and always being flirtatious in the locker room when they thought no one was watching.

It was a Monday morning and both Raf and Cara were on the late shifts which meant they didn't start until 12 but worked until 9pm. They hated working those shift because they knew they would make up for it in the coming weeks. However they enjoyed it while they had the chance o0f lie ins and time alone. Riley got up late and was banging around the house as she did when she was running late and in a rush. "Riley what is going on I thought I told you to get all your stuff ready last night?" a sleepy Cara asked and she entered the lounge with Raf not far behind. "It the residential and I can't find my letter that says I can go I need it or I can't!" Riley said stressfully. Cara walked over to the coffee table and lifted up Riley's bag and pulled a piece of paper from underneath. "tada" Cara said laughing. Riley took the paper and put it in her bag "I swear you have super powers or something you always manage to find things when I swear they've disappeared." Riley laughed. "Why don't me and Cara get dressed and we can drop you off at the school, it gives you time to get breakfast and you don't have to get the bus?" Raf suggested. "Really thanks Raf!" Riley said as she went to the kitchen.

Raf and Cara got ready and drove Riley to school. After making sure Riley had everything for the weeks residential Cara was saying bye to Riley. "Whatever you do please please please be careful! I know what you're like when there's rock climbing and canoeing involved!" Cara said as she hugged her little sister. "I will and ill phone you every day to see how you are and to update you on the random things ive done honestly you don't need to worry I'll be fine!" Riley replied pulling away "I know you will I worry though" Cara laughed wiping a single tear away from her eye. Riley hugged Raf "look after this one for us I'll be back before you know it" Riley laughed giving Cara one last hug before getting on the coach. As the coach pulled away Cara and Raf waved riley off before getting back in the car.

All the way home Cara was quiet and that didn't go unnoticed by Raf "Cara, she will be fine" he said squeezing her hand. "I know I know" she said "I worry because I've looked after her since she was so young and she's my lil sister I know what she can be like sometimes" she said.

The rest of the morning was spent watching to and Raf cheering Cara up before they headed to work, but it wasn't going to be an ordinary day for Raf…

 ** _Okay I'm going to leave it there hopefully I won't take too long to update this x_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hi guys! I know I keep saying I'm going to (hopefully ) keep updating more regularly, but from the 3_** ** _rd_** ** _of march I will have 3 weeks off from college ect, as I'm having an op so I will do a lot of updating while I'm home for a while in the meantime enjoy this update:_**

Raf and Cara arrived at work and headed straight to the locker room, a few moments later Colette enter "raf can I have a quick word in my office when you get a minute? "raf nodded "is it important?" he asked inquisitively. "Hmmm, depends" Colette said with a sigh before leaving the locker room leaving raf puzzled. "Wonder what that's about" he said pulling Cara into a hug.

A few hours into their shift Colette still hadn't managed to speak to Raf as the ward got quite busy. Cara was rushed off her feet as was Raf. "Cara can you run down to the pharmacy and collect Mr Thomas' medication?" "Sure" cara replied taking the prescription from raf "I'll go "Colette said quickly. "No its fine, I'll go can you check on Mrs Smith please she was complaining about abdo pains "cara said before walking off. Raf sensed something wasn't right but left it alone.

Cara arrived at the pharmacy and put the prescription in a basket while she waited for the pharmacist to pick it up and get the correct medication. "I don't think I've seen your face before, you're new here aren't you?" Cara quizzed as she didn't recognise the pharmacist. "yea, ive just started I'm Mrs teo, but just call me Amy " she said smiling looking at the prescription "ahh the delightful dr DiLucca" she said looking at who was treating the patient "oh you know him?" cara asked "know him? Well, you could say, I'm still legally his wife" she said.

Cara turned white. How did raf fail to mention he was married? Once Amy handed Cara the medication Cara left without saying anything else. She went back to AAU and gave Mr Thomas his prescription before discharging him. She then carried on with her tasks, but her mind kept drifting to Amy. She looked around the ward for Raf, he was nowhere to be seen, neither was Colette. She figured he was having that chat they were meant to have earlier.

A few moments passed before raf and Colette emerged from the office, Raf went straight over to Cara "so guess you met Amy" he said noticing she was pale, Cara stayed silent not looking at raf. Raf took hold of Cara's hand "cara plea-""don't touch me" cara snapped pulling her hand away and rushing off the ward towards the toilets. Raf tried to go after Cara but was stopped by Colette "best let me go" she insisted heading in the same direction as Cara

Colette entered the bathroom to hear the sound of someone emptying their stomach contents. She knocked lightly on the door. "Cara it's me. Raf's not here come out please" Colette said in a motherly tone. There were a few moments of awkward silence before Cara opened the door, mascara stained down her checks her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Oh love come here" Colette said hugging Cara tightly. Cara saw Colette as a motherly figure, she was comforting and it relaxed Cara. "Why didn't he tell me?" she asked pulling away from Colette and beginning to wipe mascara from her face. "It didn't end well, it's not my place to tell you but I'm sure raf will when he's ready." Colette said leaning against the sink next to the one Cara was using. "I don't want to talk to him" she said harshly "Cara let him explain" Colette said trying to reason with Cara. "If I hear it now it'll seem like excuses, it'll make things worse" she said before heading back to the ward ignoring raf completely. Colette took raf to one side, "she needs to cool off give her a few days space, ad time to get her head round it". Raf sighed before heading over to Cara who was sorting through some equipment "I'm going to stay at my flat for a few days and when you're ready to talk I'll be here" he said before leaving Cara to it.

 ** _So will raf and Cara sort things out or will their relationship be broken?_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Thank you for the views and reviews it's all appreciated!_**

Riley arrived home from her school trip a week later and entered the house, it had just gone 10am and Cara was getting herself ready for work "hey riley!" Cara said hugging riley as she entered the house "hi" she replied. Cara sat for a few minutes looking through Riley's photos and listening to the stories riley had to tell from her trip. "Where's raf? I thought he was on the same shifts as you?" riley asked. Cara busied herself getting ready again dodging Riley's question. "Cara?!" Cara rolled her eyes before sitting down with riley. "Look something happened last week, I found out he's married" she stated bluntly. "What?! Why would he do that?" riley asked. "I'm not exactly squeaky clean am I? I'm still married to Jed" Cara said trying not to cry in front of her younger sibling. "But that's different car, he was manipulative and got another woman pregnant, he was living a flipping double life and you deserved better" riley argued. "Well I don't know why raf didn't tell me but I'm going to talk to him later and find out" Cara said smiling weakly. "You don't know the story behind it?" riley asked confused "I didn't give him chance to explain because I was so angry his wife is the pharmacist at work and I found out through her. It should have happened like that it should have come from him" Cara reasoned. "So I'm going to give him chance to explain and then tell him about Jed." Cara added.

Cara left for work shortly after and riley went to town as she had the day off from school. Cara got changed into her uniform then looked across AAU for raf. She didn't spot him "Colette, have you seen raf?" she asked when she saw Colette enter the ward. "Yea I have, he's in my office. Are you finally talking now? It's been hell on earth with the tension between you two." Colette laughed. Cara nodded "well I need to hear things from him and riley gave me the kick up the backside to do that so..." Cara giggled before heading off to Colette's office. She tapped gently on the door before entering.

"Hey everything okay?" she asked sheepishly. "Good yea, you?" Raf asked back Cara just nodded. "Look ive been a bit hasty this past week, riley made me see that, but I'm ready to talk if you—"Cara said not knowing how to end the sentence. "I'd love to, honestly Cara it's not how it seems" Raf explained. "Not here raf, mine at the end of the shift? We can order pizza and discuss it over a bottle of wine?" Cara reasoned smirking slightly. Raf got the signal that things would be fine between the two of them and agreed.

At the end of a difficult shift both Cara and raf left work to head back to care's house. When they arrived they found the dinner table with candles and a note on it. Cara picked it up and read it. "Riley's a gem." She said simply. Raf shot her a confused look cara went to the oven a pulled out a pasta bake that riley had made "wow" raf said as the two sat down to eat.

 ** _It's only a short chapter as the next chapter is going to be them both talking about previous relationships ect._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hi guys sorry it's taken a while to get this to you, if you've seen my note you'll know ive had an operation, not long after that I developed an infection which made my recovery worse, but here is the new chapter_** ** _J_** ** _enjoy_**

"So tell me about Amy?" Cara said as she and Raf began to eat the pasta bake Riley had made for them. "Well, our marriage was good, great infact" he began "then we decided to start a family, thing didn't work, IVF didn't work. She strayed, slept with one of my co-workers, that I didn't like and then, guess what she got pregnant with his baby then moved back to Singapore the divorce is almost finalised and that's why I didn't mention it" he explained. Cara looked stunned. She knew she should have heard this sooner and not ignored him for the past week "raf I'm sorry" she began  
"Cara there's no need for anyone to be sorry" he laughed  
"no really Raf I am, I should have listened to you last week when you wanted to explain but I just got myself in a mess over it" Cara explained as she looked down at her food. Raf took Cara's hand in his and squeezed it gently.

Cara's mind began to wonder whether or not it was a good idea to tell Raf about Jed or not, she knew it was the right thing to do but she didn't know how Raf was going to react because of the way she had reacted to him being married. She pulled her hand away from his and left the table. She headed over to a set of drawers and pulled out a photo frame before sitting back down.

She glanced at the photo before spinning it round to show Raf. Raf's eyes danced over the picture. Cara was stood in a beautiful white dress that clung to her body in the best way, she had her blonde locks tied in a bun and her makeup was minimal. He studied the picture more, he saw a little girl he guessed was Riley in a little pink fluffy dress, hair just like Cara's. Then he was someone else. He didn't recognise him. It was Jed. Jed was stood next to Cara in a black suit, the three of them grinning happily as confetti was thrown over them. Raf looked at the picture then back at Cara who had tears trying to spill from her eyes.

"was this your wedding?" he questioned gathering it was the correct answer. Cara nodded simply. She didn't make eye contact with Raf she just stared at her dinner. "Talk to me about it Cara." Raf asked softly. Cara looked up at Raf and when she did she knew she had done the right thing, he had care written all over his face, and he wasn't mad one bit. "That's Jed, we married when I was 19. He worked undercover for the police. He worked away a lot was always busy. We were fine though because he looked after me and Riley well. Then not so long ago I find out he's involved in all sorts and slept with one of his clients. She had his baby on AAU and guess who helped her deliver it?" she said questioning Raf's memory. "I remember. I thought it was odd how emotionally involved you were with that case" Raf said. Cara nodded. "The whole fairy-tale bubble id been living in for 6/7 years fell apart right in front of me that day." She explained.

Raf went and hugged Cara before kneeling at her height. "I'm glad we had that chat and that's all in the open now because we understand each other so much more" he said Cara looked confused "you're not mad?" Cara questioned. Raf laughed and shook his head "no because I love you and I know you would have told me in your own time" he explained. Cara laughed "I'm sorry I got hot headed with you over it" she began raf interrupted though "Cara that's different, Amy showed up at work and told you. That wasn't me telling you." He laughed before leaning in and kissing Cara. Cara put her arms round his neck.

They both then went to get an 'early night' (use your imagination) as Riley was staying at her friend's house for the night.


	16. Chapter 16

The following morning Raf and Cara arrived hand in hand at work ready for another day's graft, "ahh I see you two made up then?" Colette said from her office as the two love birds walked past "yes we did so you don't have to dodge Cara's unpredictable moods anymore" Raf laughed receiving a dig in the ribs from Cara as he spoke.

The two got changed for work before heading off in separate directions on the ward. Cara began taking patients' blood pressure and taking blood samples that had been requested when her phone began to buzz. She excused herself from the patient before heading to the locker room. Seeing riley name flash across the screen Cara began to panic "riley?"  
 _"Cara! Thank god you answered, Reece is having a fit I don't know what to do!"_ Riley said quickly Cara was confused, why wasn't riley in school? Who was Reece? Why was she with him? _"Cara?"_ Riley called down the phone snapping Cara out of her thought process "right you need to check his airway, make sure he's not chocking on anything or trying to swallow his tongue, then put him in the recovery position, okay?" cara instructed. " _Okay what about an ambulance?"_ Riley asked "you've not already called one? Never mind I'll get fletch to call one where are you?" Cara asked heading out of the locker room to the nurses station where fletch was " _I'm at Reece's, 91 terrace road "_  
"fletch can we get an ambulance to 91 terrace road teenage boy collapsed having a convulsion," fletch nodded before picking up the phone to arrange an ambulance. "Riley has he stopped fitting?" Cara asked looking at her watch " _no cara I don't know what else to do"_ riley replied "there's nothing else you can do except measure his pulse and let the paramedics know what happened when they arrive." Cara reassured her little sister. They stayed on the phone until the ambulance arrived and then Cara got back to work.

"Hey are you sure you don't want a transfer to the ed?" Raf joked with Cara after he had heard about the phone call "what?" Cara asked confused  
"the phone call from Riley this morning Fletch said you were great" Raf said baffled. Cara rolled her eyes "oh that" she sighed. Before raf got a chance to say anything else Riley came running up and hugging Cara "Cara you saved Reece's life!" Riley said as she hugged her elder sister. "What are you on about riley?" Cara asked confused as she had only given riley instructions on what to do "when the paramedics arrived he threw up and they said that if he wasn't in the recovery position he would have chocked" riley explained. Cara nodded before remembering the series of questions she had "why weren't you at school?" Cara asked leaning her arm on the nurse's station. Serena and Colette who were talking about patient files exchanged looked "you can go and talk in my office, it's a bit more private" Colette offered. "Thanks Colette" Cara said walking over to the office followed by riley.

"So why were you not at school?" Cara said taking in the fact riley was in her uniform "we were going in but we were late anyway so it didn't matter and then he started fitting." Riley explained plainly. "who is Reece?" cara said asking the next question on her list although she had already gathered the answer before it left Riley's mouth "he's my boyfriend " riley said smiling. Cara smiled seeing how happy riley was for once "right well I hope I get to meet him soon then, considering you've never told me about him" cara said playfully "sure I think he's being brought up to aau soon" riley laughed.

A short while later Reece was brought up to AAU just like riley had said. Cara was discharging another patient when he came up with riley not far behind. "Okay so Mr Smith is there anything else you need to know before you leave?" she asked. The patient shook his head before leaving. Cara made her way over to Reece's bed and began reading his notes "so this is the secret boyfriend then" Cara said giving riley a sly look. "Reece this is my sister Cara, Cara this is Reece" riley said introducing the pair. "Well it's nice to be able to put a face to the name riley told me all about you" Reece said. Cara glanced at Reece, he seemed a right looker but she got a feeling things weren't as they seemed.

 ** _So are things as they seem with Reece?_**


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a few weeks since Reece had appeared on the scene and since Riley had been talking more about him and he had been over so Cara and Raf could get to know him better. It was a regular Thursday at the hospital Raf was busy in theater and Cara was busy seeing to patients and chasing bloods and other tests. Today Jed was being sentenced and although it was dancing through Cara's mind she hadn't mentioned it to Raf or Riley as they both had so much to deal with themselves, Raf with work and Riley was studying for her gcse's and was really stressed about them. Serena had noticed Cara seemed shifty during work and had called her in to the office for a chat when the ward wasn't too busy. "nurse Martinez, is everything okay? You don't seem yourself today" she asked. "yes, er everythings fine" Cara replied looking at her lap. "right Cara, what ever you say doesnt leave this room, is everything okay with Riley?" serena continued questioning. "yes shes fine" Cara answered again. "well what is on your mind?" Serena pressed.

Cara sighed outwardly she knew she could trust serena really she just didn't really want show her emotional side, "Jed my ex husband, he's being sentenced today." She finally admitted."ahh I see, playing on your mind then." Serena empathised. Cara nodded before mubbling something else under her breath "Cara?" Serena asked wondering what the nurse had said under her breath.

"I think im pregnant" Cara huffed putting her head in her hands letting a stray tear fall down her cheek. "have you taken a test?" Serena asked gathering the answer would be no seeing as Cara didn't know for sure. Cara shook her head. "and would it be-" serena began but was interrupted "jed's yea, I have a feeling the dates would match and be his" Cara declared knowing it would be Jeds letting more stray tears fall down her face. Serena left her chair and went over to the cabinet and pulled out two pregnancy tests handing them to Cara.

Cara headed to the bathroom to take the tests. When she emerged from the cubical she put the tests on the edge of the sink facedown. She leaned over the sink thinking about the what ifs and weighing up options. She must have been thinking for a lot longer than she thought because she was snapped out of her thoughts by Serena entering the bathrooms "oh your still here,I thought you had done a runner" she said walking over to Cara. "well?" she asked signalling to the tests. "I don't know I havnt looked yet" Cara admitted. Serena rolled her eyes " well come on then, what are you waiting for?" She asked the nurse  
"What if I am? It'll bring back all the memories of what we had and what I felt for Jed" she explained "well we won't know unless you look at those plastic sticks" Serena laughed getting to the point. Cara took a deep breath before snatching the tests of the side.

"Both negative" she smiled. "Okay now then I think we both need to get back to work now there isn't anything to worry about is there?" Serena said raising her eyebrows "not at all" Cara laughed as the left the bathroom to head to the ward.

A few hours had passed and Cara and Raf were in their lunch. Raf had insisted on going for a walk after they had eaten. They walked through the near by park for a while before they stopped on a bench. "How would you feel if you met my sister?" Raf asked randomly catching Cara off guard "erm yea that'd be nice" Cara said smiling "even if she brought my parents" Raf questioned trying not to throw suggestions at Cara at once "um, that's a whole other ball game but I'd love to meet your parents" Cara said sensing Raf was nervous about asking Cara. "Really?" He asked. Cara took his hand "yes really" she assured " I think it'd be good for me to get to know your roots is love it actually"she added. Cara sensed there was something brewing and decided to have a guess "when are they coming to stay?" She asked hoping she had guessed right.  
"Next week, they've booked the hotel near the hospital" Raf replied rolling his eyes " how did you know?" He asked

"You Raf Dilucca leave everything to the last minute" she laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for all the comments and reviews! Hope you enjoy the next chapter Raf and Cara were heading back to the hospital chatting casually about their shift. "I need to tell you something, because I don't want it to affect our relationship later" Cara said still holding Raft's hand. Their walking pace slowed down. "Okay?" Raft replied confused. "Earlier I realised that I was late on my period and I thought I was pregnant" she began. Instantly she regretted it because Raf's confused smile had faded. Cara began to explain "I took two tests and they both came back negative" she said squeezing Raf's hand signalling that she could do with his support. Raf reminded silent for a while causing Cara to panic thinking she shouldn't have told him. Suddenly Cara untangled her hand from Raf's and she began running in the direction of the hospital.

"CARA COME BACK!" Raf shouted chasing after her. Cara was a faster runner than Raft and she had more stamina. She reached the hospital quickly and ran through AAU almost knocking over Colette.

"Where's the fire?" Colette said sarcastically before getting on with what she was doing before. A few seconds later Raf appeared on the ward looking out of breath, he checked the locker room for Cara before he realised she wasn't there. "If you looking for Cara she headed that way" Colette said signalling to the bathroom without looking up from the patient notes she was reading. As Raf passed the nursing station Colette looked up and notice he was out of breath

"What's happened?" she asked picking up the notes and walking round and into Raf's oath preventing him from ignoring the question. "She told me she had a pregnancy scare and thought if she was pregnant it would be her ex's, and like an idiot incident say anything." He explained. Colette looked at him for a second. Cara had spoken to Colette about Jed before so Colette knew everything that had gone on. "You didn't say anything?" Colette asked passing Raf the patient notes "leave it a minute before you follow, I'll have a word" Colette said before heading to the bathroom.

"Cara it Colette, is everything okay?" Colette said as she entered the bathrooms. Instantly she heard sobbing coming from the end cubicle. Colette went and stood outside the cubicle "Cara come on talk to me" Colette said comfortingly putting her hand on the door. The door opened as it wasn't locked. Colette pushed it open fully to find Cara sat on the toilet seat with her knees pulled up to her chest. It took Colette a moment to realise Cara was hyperventilating. "Shit Cara come on deep breaths for me come on" Colette said kneeling in front of Cara and holding her shoulders. Cara looked at Colette before copying Colette's breathing? Once Cara had regulated her breathing she looked at Colette with wide eyes. "It's okay Cara you're fine" Colette calmed. "Has this happened before?" she asked. Cara nodded before looking at Colette again "don't tell Raf" she began. Colette sighed. "I won't its not my place but why?" Colette questioned. "Because he'll fuss like Riley does." Cara explained just as Colette was about to ask another question Raf entered. "I'll leave you two to it" Colette said helping Cara up before walking in the direction of the door. As she passed Raf she took hold of his arm "be careful with her, she's fragile" she whispered before leaving the pair to chat.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I just didn't know what to say" Raf explained walking over to Cara. "Talk to me Caz" he added. Cara didn't reply for a moment. "Nothing you could have said would have been wrong, I just needed to know I did the right thing telling you" she said coldly. Raf took hold of Cara's hands and looked into her eyes. "You did do the right thing, I'm glad you told me. I mean it Cara, I just didn't know what to say I didn't mean to upset you. That's the last thing I wanted to do". Cara smiled, she felt so much better after hearing that from Raf. "I know an I'm sorry for running off I just panicked." Cara replied as she was pulled into a hug. "You don't need to panic, I'm not going anywhere" Raf assured.

After their shifts they both headed home to find Riley and Reece were already there. "Oh Hi Reece how are things?" Cara asked as she entered the flat, "yea I'm okay, thanks" He replied before raising from his seat next to Riley ."I best be off" he said to Riley. "Reece why don't you stay for dinner? It'd be nice to have a catch up and Riley has been talking lots about you lately" Cara suggested. "That would be nice thank you" Reece replied.

 ** _So next chapter: Reece stays for dinner, but does it go well? And what happens when Raf's parents turn up at Holby?_**


	19. Chapter 19

Raf headed into the bed room to get changed and Riley indicated Cara to follow her to the kitchen for a chat. "He got 10 years" Riley said studying Cara's face for her reaction. "What? Who?" Cara asked confused. Riley looked concerned "Jed….you did remember he was being sentenced today didn't you? "Riley replied. Suddenly Cara remembered "of course yeah" she lied. Luckily Riley left decided not to argue with her. "How was work?" Riley asked changing the subject quickly.  
"Erm interesting" Cara answered not wanting to tell Riley about either the pregnancy scare or the panic attack she had. "Anyway best start dinner, spaghetti bolognaise okay?" Cara asked getting some food out of the fridge. "Great I'll let Reece know, thanks for asking him to stay for dinner" Riley agreed as she hugged Cara. "Well it's the only way I'm going to get to know him" Cara laughed as she began to make dinner.

"So Reece what do you want to do after your exams?" Cara asked as they sat down for dinner. Riley looked up and shot Cara the 'stop with the questions' look. "Erm well I was thinking of going to college but ive not decided what I want to do yet." He replied smiling at Cara. "That's great, I went through so many different courses before I decided health and social." Cara explained. The room fell silent for a moment. "Did Cara tell you about what's happening next week?" Raf asked Riley, breaking the awkward silence. "um no why? What's happening next week?" Riley asked confused. "Oh well, my parents are visiting for the week, their booking a hotel near the hospital but because they have heard so much about you, they would love to meet you" he answered before looking to Cara who had gone quite. "Arw that's great I would love to meet your parents" Riley gushed.

They all finished their dinner before Cara and Riley washed up and Raf and Reece had a man to man chat. "Why did you go so silent?" Riley asked as she began to put the plate away in the cupboard. "I'm just tired Ri that's all, this thing with Jed ect" Cara shrugged. Riley rolled her eyes "what happened at work? You said something interesting happened" Riley prodded knowing it was more than tiredness. "Riley its nothing leave it" Cara replied beginning to get annoyed "not until you tell me what's going on caz!" Riley retaliated. "Is it to do with Raf's parents?" she added. Cara rolled her eyes knowing Riley wasn't going to give in. "I had another panic attack at work." She confessed.  
"Jesus Cara! And you weren't going to mention it? I thought they had stopped" Riley said as she hugged her sister. Cara began to pull away and walked off to her bedroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Raf asked as him and Reece entered the kitchen as Cara stormed off. "Oh you know, female hormones and that lot". Riley laughed "I'm just going to check on her" she added following the direction Cara had headed.

She knocked on the bedroom door softly "Cara it's me can we talk about this?" she said gently "go away" Cara replied.  
Riley rolled her eyes knowing Cara was just being stubborn. She opened the bedroom door and walked in to find Cara lay on the bed facing the wall. Riley walked round to Cara's side of the bed and sat down "I thought I said go away" Cara huffed as she sat up.  
"We need to talk about this case, clearly it's not just going to go away." Riley smiled  
"there's nothing to say" Cara argued.  
"Then why did you have panic attack at work?" Riley said raising her eyebrows. Cara huffed again and sat up "Raf and I went on a walk at lunch he told me about his parents then I told him something. He went quiet, I panicked ran back to the hospital and couldn't calm myself down." She explained. "What did you tell him?" Riley smiled.  
"That I had a pregnancy scare this morning" Cara said looking at her lap  
"and? There more to it than that" Riley replied causing Cara to look up.  
"If I was it would have been Jed's. But I'm not so it doesn't matter" she replied smiling weakly.  
"But when he went quiet you thought he was going to leave you or go on one?" Riley sighed putting her arm round Cara who just nodded "you know he wouldn't, has nothing like Jed. Speaking of which he knows he got sentenced today?" she added. Cara shook her head.  
"Go and tell him, now Cara" Riley moaned as she stood up pulling Cara up with her. "I'm going to walk Reece home" she added as they left the room  
"okay don't be too long" Cara sighed.  
"Oh and tell him about the panic attacks too" Riley replied. Cara rolled her eyes knowing Riley was right. Reece and Riley left and Cara cuddled up to Raf on the sofa. "Raf I need to tell you something" she began.  
"Okay" Raf replied simply.  
"Jed got sentenced today" she said as she looked at him.  
"Oh Cara why didn't you tell me this before? Is that why you were acting funny all day?" he asked  
Cara nodded "and I also had a panic attack, I wasn't going to mention it but I promised Riley I would" she sighed again. "Have you had them before? Raf asked. Cara nodded but didn't say anything else.


	20. Chapter 20

"Raf hurry up we're going to be late" Cara shouted up to Raf who was still getting ready. "Cara have you seen my English book?" Riley asked as she grabbed her blazer for school. "Coffee table" Cara replied as she grabbed her handbag. Raf headed downstairs before they all bundled into the car and dropped Riley off at school before heading to work. As they walked hand in hand on to AAU Cara remembered something. "Gosh, your parents are visiting this week aren't they?" she said as they headed into the locker room "yep, I'm so glad you're okay with it" Raf smiled as he wrapped his arms round her waist. Cara let out a little laugh before placing her arms round his neck and leaning in latching her lips to his. "We'll have to pick this up later or we'll be late on the ward" she sighed.

They were about halfway through their shift when they headed for lunch. Raf's phone beeped as soon as they sat down in the café. "Does that thing ever stop?" Cara laughed rolling her eyes. "My parents are here" he replied.  
"Oh? I thought they weren't getting here until this evening"  
"they got an earlier train, apparently they're heading over now" her said showing her the text.

An awkward tension became apparent as the pair ate their lunch "Cara would you stop picking at your food and actually eat it" Raf laughed looking at how little she had eaten. Cara pushed the plate away "I'm not hungry" she sighed.  
"Does this have anything to do with the fact my parents might turn up soon?" he asked receiving a nod from Cara. "What if they don't like me?" she questioned fiddling with the sleeve of her hoodie. "Why wouldn't they? Relax they will love you babe" he said as he leaned in to kiss her forehead.  
"I should be getting back to work" she said coldly standing up  
"you've not eaten anything" Raf worried.  
"I had a big breakfast" Cara lied before heading back to AAU and carrying on with her nursing duties.

Raf joined her a little later on "no sign of them yet so they will probably turn up after work" he whispered in her ear. "Okay" she replied quickly as she was busy rushing around. "Ive got to pop down to the Ed and grab some notes" she said as she walked passed Colette on her way out of AAU.  
"Is she okay? She's been acting funny all day?" Colette asked Raf.  
"My parents are visiting she's worrying about making a good impression on them" he smiled.  
"Ohh, right."

"Hello could you point us in the direction of AAU please?" Cara spun round to see a couple standing behind her. "Sure I'm heading that way myself" she informed as she lead them to the ward. "Are you visiting a patient?" she asked.  
"No our son works there" the lady replied causing Cara to go pale.  
"You must be Raf's parents ive heard a lot about you." Cara said trying not to act nervous. They arrived on the ward before the couple had a chance to say anything else. "Raf you have visitors" she called over to Raf before walking off to the nursing station.

"Mum, dad, I see you've met Cara then?" he laughed.  
"That's her?" his dad asked.  
"Didn't she introduce herself?" Raf replied looking over to Cara who seemed to be quite busy.  
"No, I guess she's busy with all those patient notes in her hand" his mother replied signalling to the stack of notes Cara was holding. Raf continued watching Cara for a moment as she seemed to stumble and drop the notes in her hand before gripping the desk in front of her.  
"Is she okay?" Raf's mother asked observing her behaviour.  
Fletch picked up the notes before helping Cara stand up properly.  
"Seems to be a dizzy spell." Raf replied, still watching her movements. Fletch left the nursing station to see to a patient. Just as fletch had left the station Cara fell to the floor with a thud causing Colette to come running from the patient she was seeing to and Raf to excuse himself from his parents.


	21. Chapter 21

"Cara? Cara can you hear me?" Colette said as she kneeled down next to Cara. "Pulse is low and no response" she said to Raf after taking Cara's pulse. "Can we get a trolley please?" he called to one of the nurses who rushed off to get one. They got Cara over onto a bed before hooking her up to some monitors. "Raf you know you can't treat her so I'm going to need another doctor" Colette said softly not wanting to cause a dispute. Cara was still unresponsive when Morven came over to treat her. Raf went over to talk to his parents "look why don't you go to the café downstairs, we might be here a while but I'll give you a text when she comes round" he said twiddling with his thumbs. "She'll be okay son don't worry" Raf's dad replied before they headed off the ward.

Raf went and sat in the chair next to Cara's bed, he quickly text Riley to let her know what had happened with Cara while Colette and Morven fussed around.  
A few moments later Raf's attention was moved to Cara who was now startled and remove her oxygen mask from her face "no no, leave that there caz, leave it" he soothed holding her hand. He could tell something had panicked her. He stroked his thumb over the back of her hand calming her slightly before helping her sit up. He realised she had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Hey its okay you're going to be fine, you just fainted that's all" he said pulling her into a hug.

"Cara what happened?" Riley said as she ran onto the ward and towards Cara and Raf. Cara slowly removed her oxygen mask "who? What?" Cara asked confused herself. Riley looked at Raf confused. "Cara do you remember what happened?" Raf asked. Cara looked at him before welling up and shaking her head. Raf then called Colette and Morven over who reviewed her notes quickly "have we got her bloods back yet?" Morven asked Colette. "let me check" Colette replied before heading over to the nursing station, picking up a piece of paper and heading back over to Morven. Morven quickly looked at the sheet of paper. "What have you eaten today Cara?" she asked noticing Cara's blood sugar was low. "She didn't eat anything at lunch but she said she had a big breakfast" Raf inputted. "She didn't have time for breakfast this morning" Riley interrupted.  
Morven looked at Cara who just nodded at what they had both said. "Do you remember what happened?" Morven asked Cara. "A little, it's coming back" Cara replied.  
"How much sleep did you get last night?" Morven asked jotting a few things down in Cara's notes. "Erm, a few hour not much though, I couldn't really sleep" Cara replied.

"okay so you have a low blood sugar, which is down to not eating anything today but your irons definitely low too so, I'm going to get you some ferrous fumigate to help with that, make sure you have a good night's sleep tonight, and have something to eat regularly. Once ive got your prescription you can be discharged and Ms Campbell has said for you two to go home so you're okay for tomorrow" Morven said smiling at Cara and Raf. "So it's nothing to worry about? Nothing serious?" Riley asked concerned. Morven smiled at Riley "not at all. Nothing a bit of TLC can't fix" she replied before heading off to get Cara's prescription.

Cara Raf and Riley then headed home. Raf had text his parents to let them know Cara was okay and was at home resting. "Be honest with me Cara. There's something you're not telling me isn't there?" he asked as they cuddled up on the sofa together. "I was just worried about your parents visiting that's all, and when I get stressed, I don't sleep, or eat." She replied calmly.  
"You know, they like you for you already, even if you did collapse in front of them." Raf laughed "you didn't need to get yourself worked up over it babe" he added kissing the top of her head.

Cara mumbled something but Raf didn't quite hear what she said "Cara speak up babe" he said as he tilted his hea


	22. Chapter 22

"Cara speak up babe." Raf said tilting his head. "It's nothing I'm going to go and check on Riley she's been upstairs a while." Cara replied before heading upstairs to see Riley. "Hey how are you feeling?" Riley asked noticing Cara standing in the door way. "Um been better" Cara sighed sitting on the bed next to Riley. "Why did you tell Raf you had a big breakfast this morning?" Riley prodded. "Because I didn't want him to stress about me stressing that's all." Cara explained. "Have you told him about your panic attacks yet?" Riley asked raising an eyebrow  
"no, because he'd ask more questions than its worth" Cara replied. Riley shook her head "either tell him tonight or I will , you can't keep this quiet, panic attacks are just one of the signs, how long do you think it will take him to figure out the rest? He is a doctor after all" Riley shrugged.

"Right fine! I'll tell him now but you're coming with me." Cara sighed surrendering to her younger sibling. "Moral support and all that" she laughed lightly.

The two headed downstairs and Cara sat back with Raf and cuddled into his chest. Riley sat on the armchair and nodded to Cara "okay what's going on? You two are acting strange" Raf said noticing the tension in the air. "Cara has something to tell you" Riley replied while received a glare from Cara. Raf sat up a little so he could see Cara properly "come on then, let's have it" he laughed confused. Cara looked to Riley again who gave her a reassuring nod.

"Well erm I don't know where to start really" Cara stuttered. Riley sighed and moved to sit the other side of Cara and took her hand. "Okay how about what happened yesterday?" Riley suggested. Raf looked to Riley with a confused look on his face and then moved his attention back to Cara. "Okay, so you know when I ran off from you and legged it back to the hospital?" she asked looking at Raf who nodded. "Urgh no I can't say it" she sighed standing up and pacing round the room. Riley noticed Cara's hands were shaking so stood up and walked over to her sister and pulled her into a hug. "right if you want me to tell him about what happened yesterday I will but you have to tell him the rest, I'm here okay?" Riley suggested. Cara nodded and Riley took her hand and dragged her back onto the sofa.

"Right, as yesterday as I'm sure you know Jed was sentenced and Cara had the pregnancy scare" Riley began "but when she ran off from you, she had a panic attack." Riley explained squeezing Cara's hand. Cara looked down at her lap and put her other hand to her head. "Cara why didn't you tell me about it?" Raf asked moving Cara's hand away from her head so he could look at her. "I was scared" Cara mumbled. "Scared about what? Has it happened before?" Raf replied.

Cara nodded gently before being pulled into a hug by Raf "it's okay" he soothed as Cara began to cry. "She needs to tell you something else, Cara" Riley said. Raf pulled away gently "go on caz, whatever it is we can sort it out." He spoke softly. Cara sat up and smiled weakly. "I love you and I don't want anything to change" Cara said quietly Raf looked to Riley who just shrugged. "Cara nothing's going to change between us I promise" Raf reassured. Cara took a deep breath "I have generalised anxiety disorder" she admitted before raising her head to look at Raf before beginning to cry again.

"Cara it's nothing to cry about honey please don't be upset" Raf said pulling Cara back into a hug. "is this what today was about? Not eating, and not introducing yourself to my parents and acting strange?" he asked. Cara nodded and wiped her eyes. "Why didn't you mention it sooner? I would have helped you caz" he asked. "Because when I tell people they treat me differently, I don't like it and I didn't want anything to change between us" Cara confessed. "listen to me, Cara Martinez, I love you, and I love you with or without an anxiety disorder, we will work with it and we will be fine, nothing will stop me loving you" he said kissing the top of her head "I love you so much Raf" Cara smiled before hugging Riley "thank you" she whispered in Riley's ear.


	23. Chapter 23

The following morning Cara was woken by Raf's alarm. As she stretched and began to wake up properly she realised Raft wasn't there. As she quietly headed downstairs she could hear him singing along to the radio. Giggling to herself she creeper closer to the kitchen and took a sneaky video of Raf as he danced and sang around the kitchen while making breakfast before putting her phone back in her pocket. "Morning" she smirked as she walked into the kitchen. Raft stopped dancing and went to give Cara a hug "morning, I didn't wake you did I?" he asked. Cara shook her head. "No but your alarm did, it's not like I don't have to be up though" Cara said putting her arms round Raf's neck. "I was thinking" she added. Raf chuckled "oh god that's never a good thing" he joked. "No, go on" he added. Cara smiled "why do you invite your parents over for dinner tonight?" Raf smiled "really?" he questioned making sure he had heard her correctly. "Yea why not?" she shrugged. "You'll get the chance to introduce us properly." She laughed. Raf's phone beeped causing the two to part. "Oh, my sisters arrived now too, she was held up yesterday" he smiled nervously not wanting Cara to panic. "Why don't we invite her too" Cara said surprisingly.

Raf put his phone down and put his arms round Cara's waist. "Are you sure you're not putting too much pressure on yourself? The last thing I want is you to feel uncomfortable." Raf whispered in her ear. Cara rolled her eyes. "I'm sure, Raf I have to get to know your family and the only way to do that is to actually meet them" she laughed. "Okay, but if you don't feel up to cooking we can always go out for dinner" Raf smirked. "That sounds a lot better than me cooking. Do you want to book the restaurant?" she asked "you know your parents and your sister best so you'll know what restaurant to book "Cara replied going to pour herself a coffee and grab a piece of toast. "Okay" Raf laughed. "I'll ask Riley if she wants to invite Reece too, the more the merrier" Raf added "yea, that'd be nice "Cara replied

_AFTER WORK_

Riley was getting ready for dinner as was Cara and Raf. Raf had put on a smartest black suit but nothing too fancy. Cara had put on a knee length black dress that flared at the bottom. She put on a pair of black heels and grabbed her black clutch to match. Cara was almost ready to go but was just putting in her diamond earrings to match her necklace and bracelet. She had her hair curled and clipped to one side.

"Riley are you two nearly ready?" Cara called as she paced along the hall downstairs. "Yea we're coming now" Riley shouted. "Cara stop pacing, everything's going to be absolutely fine" Raf sighed taking hold of Cara's hand. Riley and Reece finally came downstairs smartly dressed. "Well look at you two" Cara smiled "here let me take a picture" she added pulling her phone from her bag. Riley rolled her eyes and laughed "you're so embarrassing you know that?" she sighed as she posed with Reece for the photo. "Right now you and Raf" Riley said holding her phone out for Cara's phone. Raf put his arm round Cara's waist causing Cara to look up at Raf Riley quickly took a photo of the pair looking gaumless but adorable before taking a proper one. "Right Riley and Cara." Raf laughed. "Really? What is this dinner or a photoshoot?" Riley laughed back. "Well you both look stunning and I don't thing we take enough photos" Raf replied with a smile. He loved the way Cara seemed more relaxed today. The sister looked at easchother before pulling a weird pose and funny faces before taking a nice one before eventually heading out for dinner.

 ** _Sorry this chapter is a bit short, I'm just putting a bit of filler in before Cara meets rafs parents: hopefully I'll have that update for you soon. X_**


	24. Chapter 24

As Cara, Raf, Reece and Riley arrived at the restaurant Cara began to get a little nervous about meeting Raf's family. Raf sensed Cara had tensed up since getting out of the car so took her hand in his "don't worry they will love you" he smiled receiving a slight nod from Cara as they entered the restaurant. Raf gave the waiter his name before being led to their table and ordering drinks and Raf had a guess at what drinks his family would drink so they were ready for when they arrived. "what time did you tell your parents and sister to get here for?" Cara asked fiddling with her bracelet. "they should be here in a few minutes, don't worry you look stunning and they will love you caz, just be yourself" Raf smiled again leaning in and kissing Cara on the cheek. The four of them chatted waiting for Raf's parents and his sister to arrive, which they eventually did a few minutes later.

Seeing them enter the restaurant Cara got a weird sensation in her stomach making her want to run but instead she took hold of Raf's hand as they stood up to greet his family. "mum dad, Chrissy, this is Cara my girlfriend." Raf introduced. Cara smiled "its lovely to meet you properly" Cara added referring to their previous encounter. They all exchanged hugs before they sat down at their table. "this is my sister Riley and her boyfriend Reece." Cara said indicating to Riley and Reece who smiled awkwardly.

"please don't feel the need to calls us Mr and Mrs DiLucca, its Adrian and Josie to you" Raf's dad smiled as they sat across from Cara and Raf. Chrissy sat opposite Riley and Reece and began making conversation with them. Cara studied Raf's parents. Raf defiantly looked like them. The waiter came round and took their orders before leaving them to chat awkwardly again. "we didn't recognise you, you look so different compared to how you looked at work yesterday" Josie began. Cara smiled awkwardly. "yea, about that am sorry I didn't introduce myself then, I wasn't feeling too well." Cara explained. "we're just glad you're okay after you collapsed sweetheart, any way its forgotten" Josie laughed.

The waiter brought the food round interrupting the conversation. "so, how long have you two been going out?" Chrissy asked Raf across the table. Cara and Raf looked at each other before answering "about 3months now" Raf smiled. Cara became a little bit more relaxed around Raf's parents as she had made a good impression on them and they seemed to really like her. "so what made you decide to come and visit?" Cara asked as they all continued eating their food. Chrissy looked at her parents awkwardly. There was a moment of silence. "tell him mum" Chrissy hissed breaking the silence. "tell me what?" Raf asked confused. Josie rolled her eyes. "now is not the time nor the place, it's a conversation for later I think" Josie said. "oh, sorry I didn't mean to upset you" Cara panicked. Josie laughed a little. "oh dear, you didn't it's just a sensitive matter that we haven't discussed yet." Josie reassured Cara.

"what is it?" Raf pressed. Adrien looked at Raf with stern eyes. "not now." He replied simply. Cara began to feel tense. "I'm just going to excuse myself a minute" she said feeling her eyes welling up as she left the table. Josie sighed. "I'll go." She said simply following Cara in the direction of the bathroom.

Josie entered the bathroom and found Cara resting her elbows on the sink and with her head in her hands. "penny for your thoughts?" Josie asked making her presence known. Cara stood up properly allowing Josie to see the tears rolling down her face. "oh love come here" Josie said sympathetically pulling Cara into a hug. "now then what's this about?" Josie smiled. Cara wiped away the tears off her checks. "I didn't mean to cause an upset like that" she sighed. Josie laughed. "Cara loved, you didn't, the family secrets did. You only asked a question my dear, the only upset was that I haven't told Raf something I should have a long time ago."

 ** _So what is the DiLucca bombshell?_**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay sad chapter alert!**

Cara looked at Josie not knowing what to say. "why don't we all go back to ours and you can tell Raf there, it's more private. Riley's staying at Reece's tonight so it can be just you guys I'm sure I can find something in the bedroom to do while you chat." She waffled. Josie shook her head. "you'll need to hear this too and it'll be better coming from me not Raf" she said with a weak smile. "are you sure?" Cara asked feeling a bit nervous. "yes, Raf loves you and I can tell you love him. That's enough to call you family in my book sweetie, I know if anything was to happen you would be there for him and look after him, you're great for him he doesn't stop talking about you and I can see it in your eyes when you look at each other" Josie smiled again. "right we better get back and eat dessert then" Cara smiled linking arms with Josie smiling.

As they sat down Raf leaned into Cara and whispered in her ear. "what was that about?" he asked concerned. "nothing its fine their coming over after dinner." She smiled as the waiter took their dessert orders.

"so Cara tell us about yourself." Chrissy asked as they had spoken about Riley and Raf while Cara and Josie were absent from the table. "um okay what do you want to know?" Cara asked. Chrissy laughed. "anything you want, work, friends, family". Suddenly tension was created between Cara and Riley that didn't go unnoticed by anyone at the table. Cara looked at Riley to make sure she was okay about talking about their family. Riley smiled and nodded gently. "um well, my family, she's sat just there you've all met her. My mum passed away when I was 14, my dad left when I was 16 so I brought Riley up, we did alright by ourselves didn't we? Cara smiled trying to hold back the tears. "I'm sorry Cara," Chrissy whispered from the other side of the table. "don't be, you have nothing to be sorry for, we just aren't used to talking about it" Riley jumped in.

The waiter brought their desserts over and they talked about Cara and Raf's relationship, a lot before they headed back to the flat for that long overdue discussion. Riley had gone with Reece for the night as she had already agreed to stay over.

Cara made her guests some tea and coffee before they all sat around the coffee table in the lounge. Cara sat next to Raf, their hands tangled together. "what is it I need to know?" Raf asked unaware of the response he was going to get. Josie sighed lightly. Chrissy shook her head "mum! You need to tell him!" she sighed feeling sympathetic and annoyed at the same time. Adrian nodded. "I think it's time he knows, he'll only find out later on and it'll make things worse." He added taking hold of his wife's hand. Raf began to worry, as his family wasn't one for secrets. "what is going on?" Raf asked still holding Cara's hand. Josie sighed again before scratching her forehead. "I have cancer" she whispered simply.

The words hit Raf like a tonne of red hot bricks. "but-but everything's going to be fine right? You can have chemo, right?" he stuttered in shock. Cara squeezed his hand lightly. Josie closed her eyes gently, for a few seconds before looking at her son. "they've said it's too advanced for it, we've tried it all. They said 8-12 weeks' tops." Josie admitted. Raf looked even more stunned. "but they get this wrong all the time I mean, it could be wrong." He defended in denial of the revelations. Cara didn't know what to do or say. The DiLucca family had just broken right in front of her eyes. "No Raf it's not the estimate I'm worried about; cancer isn't winning this battle I am." Josie said speaking in code.

"that doesn't make sense. You just said you're not having treatment so it is going to win." Raf argued not quite believing what was happening. Adrian cleared his throat. "what your mum is saying is when the time is right, she wants to take control." He revealed. Raf shook his head trying to fight back tears, he looked at his sister who seemed to be emotionless, already knowing that her mother's mind was made up. "you can't be serious. you want to end your own life rather than at least try to fight this?" Raf defended trying to take everything in at once. Chrissy sighed. "Raf she's made up her mind and you need to respect that, it's what she wants and it's not going to be easy but it's her own choice." Chrissy said moving close to Raf. "I know it's a lot to take in but you need to take it in fast. Believe it or not, it's going to happen, you know what mum is like, always has to have the last say. This is her way of not letting that vicious disease take control." Chrissy comforted. Somehow this seemed to sooth Raf a lot more than anything anyone could have said to him at this time. "I can't believe this is happening." He said shaking his head again. "it can't be, there has to be something they can do surely." He added.

Cara took this as her cue to say something at last. "Raf you're a doctor yourself you know if there was something they could do they would be doing it. Ive only known your mum 5 minutes and I can already tell she's the kind of person who tries everything before even considering something like this." She said looking to Josie who just smiled.

"so when? You must have thought about when you're going to do this? I mean give people time to say goodbye and all that?" Raf asked. Cara flinched at the thought of what was going through Raf's head right now. "next week" Josie admitted. A date ran through Raf's mind. "it's your wedding anniversary next week. your 50th wedding anniversary." Raf stated before realising what his mother was saying. "we are going to celebrate the anniversary and then your mother has decided that's when she wants go, go out on a high" Adrian interrupted. "we would like you there, at home next week." He added. Raf let out a deep sigh. "it doesn't mean I'm okay with this, but if that's what you want then who am I to tell you, you can't do it? "Raf said putting on a front for his parents. "so you'll be there?" Josie asked. Cara squeezed Raf's hand "we both will" she replied causing a smile to appear on Josie's face. "good answer" she smiled.

Raf's parents and sister left a short while later and Raf and Cara were now lay in bed wondering what the hell had happened that day. "talk about a bombshell" Raf sighed as he rolled over to look at Raf. "I just can't get my head around it." He added. Cara smiled "I know it's hard but I'm here and I'm going to help you through this, your mum knew I would, she said I was practically family before" Cara admitted. "well that's good, she never really accepted Amy as family but for her to take to you so soon says something right?" Raf smiled. "Raf, don't overthink this, your mum knows what she wants and you need to let her do this because it is what she wants, it wouldn't be fair to let the cancer win." Cara reasoned. The words sank into Raf mind. He finally understood that it was going to happen with or without him and he would still have to deal with it whether he liked it or not. "I know, I'm so glad I have you here" he smiled as he kissed Cara. "you will always have me" Cara smiled back. That was when Raf broke. He finally let his emotions show. "hey come on, everything is going to be okay, we will get through this" Cara comforted as she pulled Raf into a hug while he let out his tears.


	26. Chapter 26

That week passed quickly, work was long for Raf and he spent any spare time he had with his parents while they were in Holby. Cara had been trying to find ways to support Raf following his mum's revelation however she was struggling.

"Raf what are you doing it's the middle of the night?" Cara yawned sitting up in bed, switching the lamp on. "sorry, I couldn't sleep" Raf sighed as he paced round the room. Cara shuffled out of bed looking at the clock _'3;36'_ she watched as Raf carried on pacing back and forth. "Raf, stop" she said softly taking hold of his wrist. "you need to sleep, you haven't slept properly in days, it's not good for you."  
"I've got to pack, we got to Scotland tomorrow." He answered looking at Cara blankly. Cara sighed before retrieving a suitcase from on top of her wardrobe. "okay, we will do it together, then go back to bed." She agreed. Raf sighed before heading over to the wardrobe and pulling out a few pairs of jeans and putting them in the suitcase along with a few t-shirts. Cara did the same and they both put their things for the week in the suitcase. Raf packed a suit and Cara packed a nice dress for the anniversary meal.

"Raf, you need to sleep" Cara said as she closed the suitcase and put it next to the wardrobe before looking at the clock again 4:19 Raf nodded and got back in bed without argument to Cara's surprise. Cara managed to get back to sleep quite quickly but Raf tossed and turned for a while but eventually managed to nod off.

At 6:30 Cara's alarm began to play. She quickly turned it off in the hopes it didn't wake Raf up. As she made her way to the bathroom to have shower she checked to see if he was sleeping and to her surprise he was.

After her shower she went and woke Riley up for school. "Come on sleepy head, You'll be late if you don't get up now" Cara laughed as Riley woke from her slumber. "Okay okay I'm up" Riley moaned getting out of bed and heading down stairs to get some breakfast.

Cara went back into the bedroom and got dressed in black skinny jeans and a pale pink t-shirt before putting on a pair of flat dolly shoes for comfort. She stood debating whether or not to wake Raf up, it was the first time he had slept in a while. Deciding not to wake him she grabbed her phone from the bedside cabinet and called Serena. "Hi Ms Campbell, Its Cara, I'm just letting you now Raf won't be in today." She said hoping she wouldn't have to deal with a big question and answer session. "I know he has a week off and that starts tomorrow but he won't be able to make it in today, he's been throwing up all night" she lied. After a few more questions she managed to pull herself off her phone and headed downstairs.

"Are you sure Reece's parents don't mind you staying over this week?" she asked as she enter the kitchen and began making coffee. "Yes they are fine with it caz, how many times." Riley replied rolling her eyes. Cara shook her head before sipping her coffee and making some toast. They sat quietly eating when Riley realised Raf wasn't up yet. "Where's Raf?" she asked with raised eyebrows. "He didn't sleep well last night and he's only managed to get a few hours this week so he is having a well-deserved lie in. and work know he won't be in either" she said innocently. Riley laughed at Cara. "You don't think he's going to be mad that you rang in work for him?" she asked. Cara shook her head. "Riley I don't care if he's mad, he will get over it, he can't do his job on minimal hours sleep." She argued. "Fair enough" Riley agreed. "Is it do with his mum?" she added. Cara nodded her head. "He's not taken it well at all, but it's her choice and he needs to accept that it's what she wants to do." She explained. "Anyway ive got to go to work, want me to drop you off at school?" she asked grabbing her bag and keys. "Sure, you best leave Raf a note" Riley laughed. "Duhhh" Cara giggled at how she had forgot, as she grabbed a pen and some paper and wrote Raf a note. "Right let's go."

 ** __** ** _Only a short chapter, I'm off to a friend's tonight, so I won't be able to update, but might update tomorrow, let me know what you think x_**


	27. Chapter 27

"No Raf today?" fletched asked as Cara walked out of the locker room and over to the nursing station. "No, he's not well." She replied as she picked up some patient notes and got on with work. A short while later her phone began buzzing in her pocket. "I'll leave these forms with you Mrs Taylor and I'll be back in a minute." She smiled sneaking a glance at her phone before heading to the bathrooms to answer the call.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" she asked as she answered the phone to Raf.  
 _"why did you tell work I was ill?"_ Raf replied sharply. Cara sighed as she saw this coming. "because I didn't want to wake you babe, you looked so peaceful this morning and you need the sleep!" she reasoned.  
 _"you still should have woken me." Raf answered "I missed waking up with you this morning"_ he added causing Cara to laugh. "well you will see me later what time do we have to leave for your parents?" she asked. " _5:30."_ He replied. Cara looked at her watch and counted down the hours until she finished. "I'll see you in 3 and a half hours" she smiled.  
 _"3 and a half?"_ Raf repeated confused.  
"yes, I'm only doing a half day so we will have a good hour to ourselves when I get home, but now Ive got to get back I'll see you later! Love you" she replied.  
 _"love you too bye"_ Raf replied before they hung up.

Cara's shift seemed to drag on for ages but soon she was back at home with Raf. "I missed you today work is too quiet without you." Cara said as she snuggled into Raf. "I missed seeing you when I woke up this morning" Raf complained. "should we eat before we go? I don't want you complaining your hungry halfway down the motorway." He added smiling. Cara nodded in agreement. "sure sounds good, I could throw together a quick stir fry?" she suggested. "sounds fab" Raf agreed as Cara got up and headed to the kitchen.

As they sat eating Cara began grinning. "what are you grinning at miss Martinez?" he smirked. Cara put her fork down on her plate before replying. "it's nice seeing you smile, that rest did you well." She answered. "this week isn't going to be easy I know but I also know I'm going to be there with you every step of the way too" she added taking hold of his hand. Raf sighed deeply. "I love you, you know that?" he said squeezing Cara's hand. "I love you too" she replied.

After they had finished eating they put the suitcase in the car and began the drive to Scotland for the week ahead.

 ** _Just a short pointless chapter to fill in the time until they got to Scotland, I'll update soon x_**


	28. Chapter 28

After a long drive to Scotland Cara and Raf were almost at his parents' house. They were driving down a country lane when Cara started feeling unwell. "Raf pull over." She asked in almost a whisper. Raf pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car. "Are you feeling okay?" he replied. Before he got an answer Cara had opened the car door and was leaning out of the car being sick. Raf leaned over and held back Cara's hair until she had finished being sick. "Better?" he asked as Cara sat up. Cara nodded "Yea, I forgot just how travel sick I get in cars" she sighed rummaging through her bag for her water. "We will be at my parents soon, We're only a few minutes away." Raf assured putting his hand on her knee.

True to his word a few moments later Raf pulled up at his parents' house. It was a large cottage in the middle of a small village like estate. "Wow, I can see why you like visiting here it's so pretty!" Cara smiled as they got out of the car and retrieved the suitcase from the boot. "Growing up here was great, I loved it but somehow quiet country estates aren't my thing, I prefer the city, That's why I moved to Holby." He explained taking hold of Cara's hand and heading up to his parents' house knocking on the door.

"Ahh Raf, Cara come in" Josie welcomed. "We were expecting you earlier, but when it got past 9 we thought maybe you had decided to come down tomorrow instead." She added letting them in. Cara checked her watch and realised it was almost 11. "Yea we probably should have thought it through a little better." Cara laughed as she studied the house. "I agree, I forgot how long it took to drive from Holby back up here but the traffic wasn't too bad." Raf added as the headed into the lounge. "I'm going to put this upstairs, same room as usual?" Raf said signalling to the suitcase. Josie nodded. "Of course, and your dad and Chrissy are upstairs you should let them know you're here, they've been waiting up for you" she requested. Raf nodded before leaving Josie in the company of Cara.

"You have such a lovely home Josie" Cara smiled sweetly as she sat down on the sofa next to Josie. "Thank your sweetie, How's Raf been?" Josie replied. "Much better today, How about you?" Cara replied. Josie sighed. "You know how it is, Let's not dance around the fact I'm ill, Raf might not want to accept it but I already have." Cara nodded. Before they had the chance to carry on with their conversation Raf returned. "Why don't we all go to bed now, get a good night's sleep, dad said something about going out tomorrow morning and Cara isn't the best at getting up in the mornings." Raf suggested jokingly. "I just wanted to make sure you two got here safe, see you in the morning" Josie agreed kissing Raf and Cara both on the cheek before heading to bed.

Raf lay awake for a while after they had all headed to bed. Cara kept tossing and turning because she was restless. "Cara if you can't sleep just put the tv or something." Raf laughed as he sat up to look at her. "No, then I will end up awake all night." Cara sighed as she sat up too.

"What's on your mind Raf?" she asked Raf sighed. "I know the deal, with mum. I know she's not well and she wants to be in control but how are we supposed to enjoy the week, their anniversary, when we know she just wants to end her own life after?" he spilled. Cara leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know it's tough but like you said your mum wants to be in control. We will enjoy the week; remember it's about creating happy memories. I would give anything to have that chance to make a weeks' worth of happy memories with my mum before she passed." Cara admitted letting tears slide down her face. Raf put his arm around Cara. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." He apologised. "It's fine, you didn't upset me babe" she replied wiping the tears away. "Your right though, about remembering why we are here. You always know how to make me see sense don't you?" Raf smiled.

"Come on let's try and get some sleep before tomorrow." He added laying down and cuddling Cara.


	29. Chapter 29

The following morning Raf lay awake thinking while Cara lay next to him asleep. It was only 7 in the morning so Raf didn't want to wake Cara up until necessary. There was a quiet knock on the door, Raf sat up in bed puzzled "Come in" he said softly trying not to wake his girlfriend. Chrissy popped her head around the door. "Sorry, I thought Cara was awake, I was going to ask if you guys wanted breakfast?" she smiled entering the room. Cara began to stir a little before opening her eyes. "Morning" she smiled at Raf who just watched her for a second. "Morning" he replied before looking back at Chrissy. "Yea, we will be down in a few." He said replying to her question. Cara sat up as Chrissy left. "You have slept haven't you?" she asked cosying up to Raf. "yea, I just didn't want to wake you up too early that's all." Raf smiled kissing Cara's forehead. "Come on then, let's go get some breakfast before we head out." He added as he and Cara climbing out of bed, grabbing their dressing gowns and heading downstairs.

"Morning you two, did you sleep okay?" Josie asked getting two extra mugs from the cupboard and setting them on the table for the pair. Cara nodded "Yes mum we did, what are we doing today?" Raf asked as he looked at the table full of food as he and Cara both sat down. "we thought we could go to Glencoe. You used to love it there remember?" Josie laughed.

"yeah, I still do." Raf replied with a smile on his face. Turning to Cara he explained "mum and dad used to take us there all the time as kids, me and Chrissy loved running down the paths, then we would sit and have lunch, climb a few hills, me and Chrissy use to roll down them and see who could reach the bottom first" Raf laughed. "yep, you were always the looser" Chrissy chipped in playfully. "oh right, well we will see about that today then shall we?" Raf challenged glaring playfully at his sister. "you're on." Chrissy laughed before sitting down and eating breakfast with everyone else.

Once breakfast was tidied away Cara and Raf went to get ready for the day. Cara put on a pair of pale blue shorts and a grey t-shirt that said 'positive vibes only'. And a pair of sandals seeing as it was the middle of summer. She sat on the bed and put some sun cream on her legs while Raf got changed into his black shorts and blue t-shirt. "sun cream?" Cara asked handing Raf the bottle once she had finished using it. Raf nodded before applying what he needed before putting on his trainers and heading back downstairs with Cara. Josie Adrian, and Chrissy had made some sandwiches and snacks to take out to Glencoe with them. "ready to go have a trip down memory lane?" Chrissy asked grabbing her bag. "oh hang on I left my bag upstairs." Cara said dashing upstairs to grab her bag before they headed off for the day.

it was only nine o clock when they headed out in Adrian's car as it had more seats and meant they didn't have to use two cars. It wasn't a long drive but Josie put on some old songs to pass a bit of the drive anyway. They all sat chilling out in the car having abit of a sing song while driving to Glencoe when Cara's phone began to ring.  
"hello, Morning Riley everything okay?  
Good, don't forget you have your French test tomorrow.  
Yep we're just off out for the day,  
of course I will.  
Okay speak to you later ,  
bye."

"Riley okay?" Raf asked when Cara got off the phone. They had just arrived at Glencoe. "yea she's fine, just on her way to school. I told her we would take lots of pictures for her." Cara smiled. Josie turned round in her seat to look at Cara. "pass your phone here then." She smiled. Cara passed Josie her phone confused. "say cheese everyone" she laughed taking a picture on Cara's phone of everyone before passing it back to Cara. "I love it" she smiled before sending it to Riley. "it's a shame Riley couldn't miss school to join us." Josie smiled. "I did ask the school if she could take a week off but they are quite strict with attendance and she has already had too much time off this year." Cara replied smiling. They got out of the car and Adrian and Raf grabbed the picnic basket and crate of water before they began walking. Josie Chrissy and Cara all began walking together having at chat about this and that while Raf and Adrian talked. "got a keeper there Raf." Adrian said nodding in the direction of Cara. "I know; she hasn't had it easy but she's taught me a thing or two along the way." Raf replied.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Sorry about the delay in updating ive been a little busy, so here's the next chapter._**

The family walked round the large fields for a while, meanwhile Raf had been on his phone making a little arrangement. "Hey dad, I'm going to borrow the car for a sec, I've just remembered I forgot to pick something up." Raf announced before starting to head in to other direction to the car. "do you want me to come with you?" Cara asked confused. "no its okay, I won't be long" Raf smiled quickly kissing Cara before they parted ways.

Raf drove down the country lanes back onto the main roads and ended up stopping at the train station. He found the platform he needed before waiting for the train to pull up. When it did people began to pour off the train. Raf's eyes searched through the crowd of people before finding who he was meeting. "Hey You got here okay then, does Cara suspect anything?" Raf asked as he approached the person he was meeting.

"Not one thing, let's go." Riley smiled before linking arms with Raf and heading to the car. Riley put her handhold in the boot of the large car before jumping in the front to drive back to Glencoe with Raf. "How are you?" she asked sensitively. "yea I'm fine." Raf replied focusing on the road. "Raf, that might work with Cara, only because she doesn't want to pressure you into talking about things but, you have to be honest, at least with me, please Raf, how are you…really?" Riley asked again as the pulled on to the first country lane leading them back to Glencoe. "Honestly, I'm just about holding up, I know mums not well and that hurts but I don't want her to give up, but like I keep telling myself, it's what she wants and I need to respect that, but I can't pretend to like it." He replied honestly, Riley and Raf then sat in silence for a short while.

A short while later they pulled up at Glencoe. Raf parked in the large car park before texting Cara to find out where they were in the park. "are you sure your parents won't mind me gate-crashing?" Riley asked shyly. "not at all, mum was saying how nice it would have been to have you here, and we want to make good memories right?" Raf smiled putting up a front. Riley nodded just as Raf's phone bleeped. "they're in the café, we can take a short cut this way" Raf smiled as they got out of the car and took a route off the path.

A long walk later they arrived at the café, as they walked in Cara looked up from what she was doing to notice Raf walking in with Riley. "what are you doing here Ri?" Cara smiled. Raf sat down next to Cara. "I told her I left my bank card, then thought she could join us." Raf explained smiling at Riley who was just saying hello to Raf's family. Raf put his arm around Cara and pulled her close. "and I wanted to surprise you." He whispered. Cara laughed "why are you whispering?" Raf shook his head. "I don't know actually." He laughed. "right then you to, we're heading to the hills for a walk before we sat down to eat." Adrian said as they sorted their cups out before leaving.

They all walked and chatted for a while as they headed to the area where the hills are. When they arrived at the hills they set out the picnic things and all sat down on the top of the hill and set out the food. "this is so nostalgic; I remember it like it was yesterday." Chrissy laughed as she handed everyone a plate. "it really does, I don't know the last time we came out here but the memories feel like it was only yesterday!" Raf agreed. Everyone began to eat the food they had brought with them and began chatting about 'the good old days' and talking about all the memories they had together,

After eating Raf and Cara were in a playful mood. "race you to the bottom of the hill!" Raf laughed as he stood up "you're on!" Cara smiled standing up and dusting herself down "Riley? Chrissy?" she questioned. Riley shook her head "I'll be sick if I go running down there" "me too" Chrissy chipped.

Cara looked at Raf competitively before beginning to run down the hill "I didn't say go yet?" Raf called chasing after her. He managed to catch up with her and when he did he began to tickle her sides. Cara squealed "Raf stop! "she laughed. "This is what you get for cheating!" Raf laughed back before wrapping his arms around her waist and cuddling her.

They stayed in each other's embrace until Chrissy and Riley came bounding up to them. "right then who's up for rolling down the rest of this hill?" Chrissy suggested. "you're on!" Raf challenged as him and Cara parted. They all lay down on the grassy hill. "ready? GO!" Chrissy yelled as she began to roll. They others followed suit rolling down the large hill until they reached the bottom.


	31. Chapter 31

"They look so happy." Josie smiled as she watched Raf, Chrissy, Cara and Riley all messing around and rolling down the hills as they became oblivious to their worries and stresses. "That's because they are happy." Adrien smiled putting an arm around his wife. They watched the group and Josie took some photos for the family album. "Happy memories, that's what today was all about and that's what we have done." Adrien whispered while staring off into space. "Yes, and tonight we will make more when we go out for our anniversary dinner." Josie sighed. "I knew you would mention the anniversary before dinner." Adrien laughed as they say the group begin to walk back to join them. "just had to break the tradition." He added.

"What tradition?" Riley asked catching on to the end of the conversation. "Every anniversary we agree not to mention it until dinner, when we go out we exchange our cards and presents, it's what we have done for years." Josie smiled remembering the tradition.

"Are we all set to head home?" Adrien asked. Everyone nodded in agreement and began to pack things up before walking the long way back to where Raf had parked the car. The journey home was quiet with everyone tired from their walk. As they pulled up at the house Cara took her phone out of her pocket to check the time and looked over to see Raf resting his head on the window fast asleep and Riley with her head on his shoulder also asleep. "right then Mr DiLucca payback for tickling me earlier." She laughed as she snapped a picture of the too, Chrissy who was sat behind them on the extended seats shuffled forward to see the picture. "oh my gosh! You have to send me that one." She laughed as her eyes swiped over the picture. "remind me later and I will." Cara smiled as she nudged Riley waking her from her slumber. As Riley woke so did Raf. "hey sleepyheads." Josie laughed looking in the mirror.

They all bundled out of the car and headed indoors to get ready for dinner. They all went and got changed. Cara, Riley Chrissy and Josie were sat in Chrissy's room finishing their looks. "it was so lovely to see you all enjoying yourselves today." She smiled as she watched Cara finish curling Riley's long hair. "I had a great time!" Chrissy beamed sitting next to her mum on the bed finally ready for dinner. Josie had on a long black satin dress with gems around her small waist paired with a diamond jewellery set. Chrissy had chosen a knee length red dress with pleats from the waist down. Riley had gone for a dark blue knee length dress which she had grabbed last minute, and Cara had chosen a knee length pink and black floral dress.

Meanwhile in the other room Adrien and Raf were talking about the anniversary dinner. "I take it we are going to the same restaurant on Ganavana beach front?" Raf questioned as he tied his tie. Adrien nodded in response. Before they could extend their chat Josie entered to make sure they were ready. "ah you are both ready, Adrien give me and Rafello a second" she said with raised eyebrows. "of course I'll get the car ready." He smiled kissing her cheek as they passed each other. Josie sat on the bed next to Raf. "do you love Cara?" she asked quietly. Raf laughed. "of course I do! I wouldn't have brought her here or introduced her to you if I didn't."

Josie took Raf's hand in his. "do you want to marry her?" she questioned. "when the time is right, yes, mum where is this coming from?" Raf replied. Josie placed a box in Raf's hand "I know I won't be here to see you two get married but I would like to see you propose." She smiled. "the times no right yet mum." Raf protested gently. "you don't have to get married right away, it could be an engagement that will last as long as you wanted" Josie explained. Raf nodded and opened the box. "mum this is your wedding ring" he sighed. "no its not, I got a replica made." She explained. Raf nodded. "okay." He smiled putting the box in his pocket. "let's go to dinner, tonight's about you and dad and then when we do our toast on the beach I'll ask Cara, but first there is someone we have to ask." He went out of the room and called Riley. When Riley entered the room she looked confused. "what's going on, you two have a suspicious look." She laughed.

Raf rubbed his hands together nervously. "Riley I want to ask you something." Riley looked confused. "okay." She replied simply. "is it okay with you if I proposed to Cara tonight." Raf blurted out. Riley's face lit up at the idea. "yes! Raf!" she squealed hugging Raf excitedly. "not a word!" Raf whispered as Josie laughed too.

They all headed out to dinner and Cara was none the wiser about what that evening would bring. They were all eating dinner in the beachfront restaurant when the conversation turned to how Josie and Adrien had met. "well we had gone to school since we were 12 so we had known each other a long time, we started spending more time together and we finally agreed to go on a date when we were about 14/15 and we have been together ever since." Josie smiled before her and Adrien exchanged cards followed by presents. Adrien had got Josie a locket with a photo of them in each side engraved with 'always and forever'. "it's beautiful." Josie smiled with a tear in her eye. "open yours" she added. Adrien opened his. It was a new watch Josie had gotten their names engraved on the wrist strap. "I love it" he smiled. "right then shall we go for our walk along the beach?" Josie asked looking to Raf who nodded.

They walked along the beach front taking in the sunset after a long day. Raf was fidgeting most of the walk and that didn't go unnoticed by Cara. "babe, are you alright?" she asked. Raf nodded "yea, I just have something I want to ask you." He smiled deciding the time was right. They all stopped walking. Riley grinned at Josie who she had linked arms with during the walk. "okay now your worrying me." Cara admitted.

"okay, so, to begin with this was mum's idea, she wanted to see me happy and everything, and to put her mind at rest about us, but tonight I realise when mum and dad were talking about when they met, that the feelings they felt for each other is exactly the way I feel for you. "Raf waffled. "where is this going? Are you going to ask me on a date?" she joked confused. "kind of." Raf laughed. Cara looked at Raf even more confused. "Cara from the second I saw you walk on to AAU you captured my heart and you've had it ever since, I can't imagine life without, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He babbles as he got the box out of his pocket and got down on 0one knee. "Cara Martinez, will you marry me?" he asked. Cara stood shocked not quite sure what was happening. "Just say yes you mad woman!" Riley laughed. Cara smiled before nodding "of course I will your daft sod!" she laughed letting a tear roll down her cheek. Raf stood up and put the ring on Cara's finger before kissing her. "I love you" she smiled taking hold of his hand. "I love you too." He replied as they got the champagne out for a toast. "To Raf and Cara." Josie toasted.


	32. Chapter 32

**_Hi guys, sorry for the delay in updates, ive ben really busy lately but I have time now to update (hopefully) on a more regular basis, hope you enjoy:_**

The following morning Cara woke up entangled with Raf. As she stretched Raf began to stir. "Come on sleep head, let us get up will you." She smiled as Raf began to become more aware of his surroundings. Raf sat up allowing Cara to make a move swiftly for the bathroom. Cara re-entered the room to find Raf sat on his phone, "How's your head?" She asked referring to the amount of alcohol he had consumed the night before. "Okay actually, not too sore." He admitted. "Have you seen these pictures mum posted online?" He asked turning his phone round for Cara to see. She took the phone and scrolled through countless pictures of the day before. "Oh gosh look at us all messing around in the grass!" She giggled as she came across one where Raf had given Cara a piggyback and they were both smiling almost like it was a posed picture. "I love that one" Raf smiled as Cara continued to scroll. Raf sat closer to Cara and wrapped his arms around her waist as they looked at the pictures from the beach. "There's one for the photo album!" Cara beamed at the one where Raf was proposing. "It certainly is. Come on then, put that down and let's go for breakfast." He smiled taking the phone off Cara and putting it down on the side.

"Mum not up yet?" Raf asked as they entered the kitchen to find Adrien, Chrissy and Riley already sat eating breakfast. " Raf lad, sit down for us." Adrien instructed. Cara sensed something was wrong by the look on Riley's face, she took hold of Raf's hand as they sat opposite Riley and Chrissy. "Your mum had a funny turn in the night." Adrien began. Raf looked confused. "What do you mean a funny turn?" He interrupted. Adrien slumped into his chair a little more than he already had. "After everyone had gone to bed, she wet pale and seemed distant, I called the oncall24 hour doctor and he said it's just a matter of time. She might not get to decide when she goes, at this stage he said it's just a waiting game" Adrien announced. Cara's hand tightened round Raf's. Lost for words Raf shook his head in disbelief. "She seemed fine yesterday" He all but whispered. "That's what happens" Adrien comforted. Without another word Raf got up and left the room before heading upstairs. Cara began to raise from her chair, "Give him a minute sweet." Adrien suggested. Cara nodded sitting back in her seat. Chrissy smiled sweetly at Cara "All mum wants is to see you and Raf happily married." She sighed.

Riley looked up from her phone with an idea. "why don't we give her what she wants then?" She asked. "It takes time to plan a wedding, and we don't know how long she has Ri." Chrissy smiled. Cara looked at Riley with the 'I got an idea' look. "It can be done." Cara smiled. Adrien looked confused. "And how do you propose that?" He asked softly. Cara began to explain her idea. "Well, you and Raf could go and pick out new suits, Me Chrissy and Riley go dress hunting, Nothing too fancy, then we meet back here, I'll make a few calls, I know a friend up here who works for the regional services, they should be able to arrange something when I explain the situation." Adrien stood up from his chair and walked round the table to Cara before cupping the side of her face with his hand. "You my sweetheart are a genius!" He smiled kissing the side of her cheek. "What are we waiting for, let's get to it then!" He added heading out of the room.

"Raf, come on we need to get ready." Cara smiled entering the bedroom her and Raf were staying in. "Why?" He asked dully. "We are getting hitched, today, get moving." She beamed taking his hand. Raf reluctantly stood up. "You think now is the time to be getting married Cara?" He argued. Cara sighed. "Your mum wants to see us happy, and once we get married, she will have seen that. Raf this will bring her mind to peace." She soothed seeing Raf tense. "I love you, you know that right?" He smiled. Cara nodded. "Come on get changed we don't have all day." She instructed picking up her phone to text her friend.

A few hours passed and everyone had gotten what they needed for the wedding. Josie was still resting in bed but was feeling better unaware of the plans that had been made for the day. Chrissy Riley and Cara knocked on the door before entering with their dresses in hands. "What's all this?" Josie asked sitting up in bed. "Me and Raf are getting married, today." Cara announced. Josie smiled brightly. "Really?" She smiled tearfully. "Yes mum today, now we got you a dress, now get your glad rags on, you have a wedding to go to." Chrissy smiled before getting ready with the girls. Raf and Adrien had gone to the church that had been arranged by Cara's friend for the wedding to set up a few things. They met the vicar. "Raf and Adrien?" He asked. "Yea that's us." They replied. "Tom, I'm going to be doing the service, as I'm sure Cara explained, it's not an official marriage, but it's the best we could do such short notice." Tom explained. Raf nodded. "Thank you" He smiled before they set up the church ready for the girl's arrival.

Back at the house Chrissy had just finished Cara and Riley's hair and makeup "You all look so fabulous" Josie gushed as she snapped a pic of the girls. Cara went and got her dress on while Chrissy and Josie sorted the rings for the ceremony. When Cara entered the room again Riley gasped at how beautiful her sister looked "Caz you look amazing!" She smiled hugging her sister. "Right then, let's get this show on the road!" Cara smiled as they headed to the church.

 ** _Please review so I know what you think xx_**


	33. Chapter 33

**_Here's the next chapter, thank you for the messages, please remember to comment and let me know what you think Bit of a warning, grab a brew and some tissues, it's a long chapter and youll need them_** ** _J_**

They arrived at the church, Josie popped her head round the door and nodded at Tom who began to play the entrance music. Josie walked with Cara down the aisle, Riley and Chrissy behind. A smile crept onto Raf's face when he saw Cara, she looked amazing, natural make up and a simple white dress, Chrissy, Josie and Riley in similar pale pink dresses. Cara joined Raf at the alter and everyone took their seats. "You look amazing Caz" he smiled. "Not too bad yourself" Cara winked back.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together Cara Marie Martinez and Rafello Anton DiLucca. in holy Matrimony" Tom began. "If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace" he added. When silence filled the room Tom explained the vows could start beginning with Raf. "Cara, I remember your first day on AAU, like it was yesterday, I remember the day you confided in me, I remember all the silly little arguments we've had but more importantly the good times and the memories we've made." He paused looking to his mum. "Cara I love you so much, the way to look after everyone, you have a heart of gold. You are beautiful and clever, even if you do have your moments, I love it all. I promise to look after you, cherish you, nurture and love you, always" He smiled. Cara bit her lip in an attempt to stop a stray tear rolling down her cheek before taking a deep breath "Raf, I didn't expect to fall in love with someone when I started at Holby, and honestly I think I was scared to, but when I met you, my heart skipped, and I knew I was in trouble. Since day one you have cared, and loved me even if I have been moody or jumped to conclusions. You have been patient and you took the fear of falling in love again away and replaced it with need. I promise to hold you, care for and comfort you treasure you, and always above all love you."

Tom smiled as he asked for the rings to be brought up, by Riley. Raf and Cara took the rings. Raf took Cara's hand in his as tom began again "Raf, do you take Cara to be your united partner in the eyes of the church?" Raf smiled as he slid the ring onto Cara's finger. "I do." "Cara do you take Raf to be your united partner in the eyes of the church?" tom asked. Cara slid the ring onto Raf's finger before looking deep into Raf's eyes "I do."  
"Then I have the pleasure of pronouncing you united partners" Tom smiled. Raf and Cara happily locked lips.

After posing for some family photos, they went back home to change into something more comfortable before deciding to go for a low key meal rather a 'reception'  
"So technically we are married we just haven't signed the paperwork" Raf explained for what felt like the 100th time. Josie nodded not getting as chance to reply as the waiter came over to take their orders. As they ate the discussed the day they had experienced and Josie showed them the pictures Tom had taken after the service. "They are stunning." Adrien smiled. "They are!" Josie agreed.

They all headed back to the house before agreeing to have a 'DiLucca chill out night' "Okay then whys it different to a normal chill out night?" Cara asked confused. "Because this one includes just dance, and karaoke." Chrissy laughed. "Right I get you." Cara laughed before they all got changed into their pj's. "Okay, Cara and Raf first on just dance." Josie declared happily. Raf set up the game and handed Cara a controller. The family danced through the night sang their favourite songs together before heading off to bed. "Night, mother in law "Cara smiled as they said goodnight to Josie. "Night sweetie, thank you for making this day so special." Josie smiled. "Night mum." Raf smiled kissing the top of his mother's head before heading off to bed with Cara.

The following morning Cara woke with an odd feeling in her stomach. She rolled over to find Raf still sleeping. Slipping out of the bed quietly Cara made her way to the bathroom before heading downstairs. It was early and she didn't expect anyone else to be up except, Adrien was, Cara walked into the kitchen where Adrien was. "Morning." She smiled sweetly. "Coffee?" she asked as she grabbed herself a mug. "No thanks." He replied, something about his tone scared Cara. "Is everything okay Mr DiLucca?" she asked sitting next to him at the table. Adrien remained silent, not saying anything. "Josie's alright isn't she?" she asked sensitively. As she waited for a response she noticed a tear slip from his eye. Then it dawned on Cara. "No, she's not- "she began but couldn't find the words to finish the sentence. Adrien nodded his head simply. cara didn't know what to say, or do. She took Adrien's hand in hers and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm waiting for the kids to get up so they can say one last goodbye before I call the undertakers." He explained. Cara nodded, no longer holding back tears. They sat in a comfortable since before Raf and Chrissy got up at the usual time around 7:30 shortly followed by Riley although it was a while before they came downstairs. When they did they each sensed the tension in the kitchen. "I'll take Riley in the lounge so you can talk." Cara said rising from her seat. "No, it's okay, your both technically family now anyway." Adrien replied. Raf and Chrissy sat down at the table "Dad what's going on?" Chrissy asked.

"This morning, in the early hours, your mum passed away." Adrien replied simply. silence filled the room again. A gentle sob escaping from Chrissy's mouth broke the silence. Raf pulled his younger sister into a hug, as it hadn't quite sunk in yet what had been said. "You still have time to say goodbye properly then I'll call the undertakers." He added emotionlessly. Riley looked to Cara not really knowing what to do or say. Chrissy got up and left the table heading upstairs quickly.

Raf Riley Adrien and Cara sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. "Was she in pain?" Raf asked breaking the ice. Adrien shook his head. "No, she passed in her sleep, she wasn't in pain." He replied. Raf hadn't cried yet, it seemed the DiLucca men dealt with things like this in the same way. Riley got up and began to make some breakfast, and coffee.

Setting it on the table silently Riley pushed a plate towards Raf. "I'm not hungry." Raf sighed. "You need to eat Raf." Riley replied back calmly. "I said I'm not hungry." Raf argued angrily startling Riley. Adrien looked to Riley before turning to his son. "Raf, that's not fair son, she's trying to help you, don't be disrespectful." He warned. Riley sat back down in her seat picking up a mug of coffee and sipping it. Raf got up angrily walking out of the room and upstairs. Riley set out a large sigh. "He didn't mean it babe, he's in a bad place." Cara smiled sympathetically. "I know, I know." Riley replied.

Cara gave Raf a while to cool down before heading upstairs to the bedroom. Riley went to shower and change to give Cara a chance to talk to Raf. When Cara entered the bedroom she didn't see Raf, so she knocked on Josie and Adrien's bedroom door lightly before slowly entering, finding Raf and Chrissy sat either side of Josie. "Do you want me to leave you to it?" Cara asked. Chrissy shook her head getting up to leave. "I think I've said all I can right now." She cried. Cara pulled her into a hug before Chrissy left the room. Cara then went and sat on the bed with Raf.

Noticing Raf's tear stained cheeks she could tell that he had finally let some of his feelings out. "I'm sorry about before." He sighed. "Its fine, Riley understands it wasn't meant." Cara replied taking Raf's hand. "She's a good kid." He smiled. "Mum loved her, and you." He added. Cara smiled awkwardly not really wanting to break his communication. "I'm glad we did what we did yesterday, she died happy seeing us all happy as a family." He smiled weakly. "That's all she wanted, all she needed. Then she was comfortable to let go, she was holding out for us to all be happy." He continued. "She brought up two amazing children, she would be proud of you both, she made me feel like part of the family, and Riley, Riley doted on her bless. Your mum was a special lady and if I'm half the woman she was I'll be happy." Cara smiled He then stood up pulling Cara up with him. Kissing his mum's forehead, he whispered his final goodbyes before Cara copied his actions. Riley then lightly knocked before entering. "Ri I'm sorry for snapping before." Raf smiled. "It's alright." Riley replied taking a few steps to the pair. "I just wanted to say goodbye I guess. She was a lovely woman Raf, I'm so glad I got to spend time with her." Riley kissed the top of Josie's head before letting stray tears escape her eyes. "Sorry I feel daft." She said trying to compose herself before leaving the room with Raf and Cara. "Don't be silly, she loved you and your entitled to grieve too." Raf said pulling Riley into a hug too.

Adrien then called the undertakers to take Josie to the chapel of rest while the funeral was planned and sorted.  
The DiLucca family needed to pull together now more than ever.

 ** _Sorry it's so long, I wanted to get this all in one chapter rather than two or three._**

 ** _As always let me know what you think, I love reading our comments and reviews and feel free to let me know what you think will happen next. Hx_**


	34. Chapter 34

**_Sorry for the really delayed update, ive just started a new jo so ive been focusing my energy on that at the moment._**

Over the next week the DiLucca family had pulled together and arranged Josie's funeral, contacted relatives and mourned her passing.

The day the funeral came around Raf had become less willing to show his emotion, while Chrissy had done the opposite and been open about hers. "The cars are outside, we should go." Adrien said interrupting the calm atmosphere. Raf and Chrissy exchanged worried looks before heading outside with their father, Riley and Cara. As they exited the house they were greeted by neighbours, friends and family members gathered outside to pay their respects. Riley linked arms with Chrissy sensing she was nervous. "Everything is going to be okay." Cara took hold of Raf's hand but he pulled it away shaking his head causing Cara to sigh knowing it was going to be an emotionally draining day for everyone involved.

As the cars drew up outside the small house Josie's coffin came into view sparking tears from Chrissy. Riley comforted Chrissy as much as possible with the help of Aiden, who had also become tearful. They clambered into the car behind and drove to the church where the funeral was being held where they were greeted again by more people arriving to pay their respects.

Adrien, Raf, Chrissy and Joseph, Josie's brother carried Josie's coffin into the church before being seated for the service. During the service they remembered Josie's life, and special events such as the birth of Raf and Chrissy, marrying Adrien and the memories they made together. Then it was time for Chrissy's eulogy. She began to get a little shaky and upset when it came to talking about her mum. "I don't really know how to begin." She began with an unsteady voice before breaking down in tears. Raf headed up to the alter and whispered something in his sister's ear which seemed to calm her. Taking a deep breath, she continued "My mum didn't just bring us up, the taught us everything we know, and not just the educational things, life skills, manners, how to be just like her which is more than we could have asked for." She sighed before putting her notes down. "She taught us to cherish and savour every moment, make memories and hold the people you love close and tight in your heart. She also taught us that nobody can hurt us, as long as we stick together we can get through everything. She was an amazing mum, I'm going to miss her more than I can imagine right now, but I know she would want me to live my life to the full like she did so that's what I'm going to do." She smiled weakly before heading back to her seat with tears streaming down her face, shortly followed by Raf.

-I'm going to skip the rest, and head a few days in front. -

A few days after Josie's funeral Raf Cara and Riley headed back to Holby. It was Cara and Raf's first shift back at work in two weeks and there were a lot of questions being asked about why they had extended their break. "Raf you need to tell Serena. It's not like she's not going to understand!" Cara argued in the locker room. Raf and Cara had been arguing all morning about whether to tell management about the passing of Raf's mother. "No! I just said I didn't want her to know. I'm not telling her." Raf argued back. Cara huffed. "I will then" she sighed heading out of the locker room causing Raf to follow. "I just said no!" Raf shouted as Cara entered Serena's office. "What on earth is going on?" Serena asked angrily upon seeing the pair both frustrated. Cara glanced back at Raf who nodded in agreeance to telling Serena. "It needs to be done." Cara smiled before leaving Raf to talk to Serena.

"Trouble in paradise again?" Colette asked as she handed Cara some patients notes. "Something like that." Cara replied taking hold of the notes. "Oh my god!" Colette gushed suddenly startling Cara. "What?" Cara asked confused. Colette took hold of Cara's left hand and indicated to the engagement and wedding ring. "When did that happen?"

Cara went red with embarrassment. Dropping the files on the floor and running off. Colette called Fletch over to deal with things while she went to check on Cara.


	35. Chapter 35

"Are you going to explain that or are you going to leave me in the lurch?" Colette asked as she walked over to Cara leaning over the sink in the bathroom. Rolling her eyes, Cara took a deep breath before steadying her breath. "It's not official yet, we have to fill in all the paperwork, but, - "Cara began before being overwhelmed with emotions and beginning to cry. Colette sympathetically hugged the younger nurse. "let's go to the staff room and get you a cuppa hey?" she suggested.

"His mum just wanted to see us happy, so we got married." She smiled as she explained things to Colette. "So, why did you run off when I asked?" Colette asked confused. "It's not the 'done' thing is it?" Cara admitted. Colette looked confused. "Well, you don't just marry someone you love because their mums dying." Cara explained. Colette began to look even more confused "But isn't he the one you want to spend the rest of your life with?" she asked. Cara nodded with no hesitation. "Yea, I just don't know why but I care about what people think." Cara smiled weakly. Colette chuckled "Don't, all you need to remember is when you two stood and said those vows, how it felt, and how much you love him, I mean I thought personally it's a fast moving relationship but, that's not always a bad thing." Cara smiled remembering the day and the way she felt when they exchanged vows

Later Cara and Raf were working on AAU when Cara had an idea. "Lets have the official wedding, with the paperwork being signed this time." She smiled brightly. "What?" Raf smiled back. "Well, we can invite people from work, have a reception, and show everyone how serious we really are." Raf nodded "Okay. Let's do it" he smiled. Raf and Cara put the wedding rings on a necklace each so people didn't ask questions before heading back to the ward to finish their shifts.

The following weeks the wedding was prepared and the date set for 3-week time. "I can't believe how fast you two have managed to arrange the wedding!" Riley smiled one night as they sat and had dinner. "Hmm, things get done when your sister work on them!" Raf laughed "What shift are you on tomorrow Caz? " he asked. "9:30- 7." She replied "Why?" she said raising her eyebrows. "Just wondering so I can get the wedding planner over to go through the guest list before its finalised." Raf replied.

The following morning Cara was up early pacing round. "What's wrong Cara? You never pace round?" Raf asked getting up from the bed and hugging Cara tightly. "Do you want a baby?" Cara sighed. Raf shot Cara a confused face "What? Where's this come from? Are you- "

"No, I just wanted to know that's all, so do you?" she asked again. Raf smiled "I would love that more than anything but you know about." he began before trailing off. "I know but there are still chances." Cara smiled. "Wait, are you saying you want to try for a baby?" Raf asked finally clocking on to where the conversation was going. "Wow, that took you a while!" Cara laughed sighing a breath of relief. "I'm going to get ready for work." Cara smiled as Raf stood there still a bit confused as to what had actually happened.

Cara's double shift was the same old same old she was half way through her shift when Raf arrived to start his. "This is Mr Davis, 46 involved in RTC can we get an FBC U&E glucose and amylase please." Raf smiled entering the ward. "You always bring the drama with you Mr DiLucca?" Cara flirted before heading to get a needle for the bloods and taking the notes off Raf. After glancing at the notes Cara glanced at the patient before dropping the notes on the floor and stepping back a few steps. Raf rushed over to Cara noticing her actions. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I can't treat him Raf." She whispered. "What? Course you can you've done it plenty of times before." Raf laughed. Cara grabbed Raf arm tugging him a bit further from the bed. "No I mean I'm not allowed. That patient is my dad Raf… I can't treat him."

 ** _Please comment and let me know what you think_**

 ** _x_**


	36. Chapter 36

Noticing Cara becoming increasingly anxious over the situation Raf came up with a plan. "nurse sheward, can you do the bloods please." Raf delegated roles so Cara was free to go on her break for some headspace. Cara tried to call Riley but only got through to voicemail. "Hey Ri, It's me Caz, listen. I need you to call me as soon as you get this message, I need to talk to you about something. I love you" she said before hanging up and deciding to head back to the ward to work with other patients. She busied herself around trying to avoid conversations about her dad's condition and treatment.

She had just discharged a patient when a woman came flying on to the ward with a young girl following behind. "hi, I was told my fiancé had been brought in, I need to see him." She said in a hurry. "okay no problem, what's his name?" Cara asked "Jason Davis "the woman replied. Cara's mind raced. "And his fiancé?" she asked stunned. The woman nodded waiting to see Jason. "okay, Mr DiLucca, Mr Davis' fiancé is here to see him." Cara called over to Raf who came over. "Okay, and who's this little one?" Raf asked indicating to the little girl stood behind the woman. "this is his daughter, Elisia." The woman replied before following Raf over to Jason's bed. Jason was now awake and sat up in bed. "Marnie, what are you doing here?" he asked, his Irish accent becoming clear. Raf walked away to give the three some space. "Are you okay?" Raf smiled weakly. Cara ignored the question and walked off in the direction of the café.

10 minutes later Cara returned to the ward a lot calmer than when she left. Flitting around the ward she felt her father's eyes watching her. As she entered some details in at the nursing station she heard footsteps approaching behind her. "Are you sure you don't want to go home? Your father's presence isn't giving you the easy way round your jobs is it nurse Martinez?" Serena asked softly. Cara shook her head. "I'm fine working. He isn't getting to me at all." Cara replied in her usual chirpy voice. "and your sister?" Serena asked. "Riley doesn't know he's here yet." Cara answered. "I didn't mean Riley." Serena corrected looking over at the young girl sat on Jason's bed smiling and laughing.

Cara began to well up a little. "I'm just annoyed that I didn't know about her, or got the chance to spend time with her, you know? I might not get on with him but is that really any excuse not to tell that wee thing that she has two older sisters?" Cara sighed angrily. "I'm fine. Honestly I will be just fine once he has gone." Cara smiled

"that's the thing- "Serena began. Before Serena could finish what she was saying Riley walked on to the ward dashing over to Cara. "hey, I got your message, I thought I'd just come here after school and see what's up." Riley smiled hugging Cara. Serena noticed Jason watching from afar. "maybe we should go to my office, Cara's busy and I'm sure you'll have something to keep you busy?" Serena suggested. Cara and Riley nodded before Cara got back to work.

"excuse me?" Cara turned round to see Marnie stood behind her. "oh, hi everything okay?" she asked politely. Marnie nodded. "Jason said he knew you and asked if he could have a word?" Marnie replied. Cara shook her head "I'm sorry I'm really busy and I don't think it would be the best idea." Cara smiled picking up some files. "he said it would only take a minute. He really wants to speak to you. Please?" Marnie pressed. Cara looked round for Raf or Serena neither of which were around. "I really shouldn't." before Marnie had a chance to pester Cara some more Serena returned to the ward. "Is there a problem nurse Martinez?" she asked noticing that Cara seemed a little more on edge than she had done earlier. Marnie rolled her eyes. "Jason wants to speak to her." She explained still clueless of Cara's relation to Jason. Cara sighed before shaking her head again "it wouldn't be a good idea." She urged. Marnie handed over an envelope. "he wants you to have this." She said before walking off.


	37. Chapter 37

Cara Riley and Raf headed home once they had finished at the hospital. "That Mr Davis kept watching you Caz, did you know him?" Riley asked as she had spent the afternoon observing the ward. "Something like that." Cara muttered back, receiving daggers from Raf. "It's just you didn't seem to know him, you ignored him the entire time." Riley pressed unknowingly. "We will talk about it later okay." Cara sighed realising she had to tell riley the truth sooner or later.

When they got in Riley headed off to do her homework while Cara and Raf made dinner. "You're doing the right thing Caz." Raf smiled kissing the top of Cara's head. "But what of she wants to get to know him, I don't want anything to do with him but it's hard, I have another sister. I feel like I should get to know her, it's not her fault she's caught up in the mess. But that would mean I would have to forgive him and try and build our relationship again." Cara sighed.

"You waffle when your stressed, let's eat and we can talk things through with Riley, and see what she wants to do, and we can take it one step at a time, together." He smiled as he wrapped his arms round her small waist. "What would I do without you DiLucca." Cara laughed before calling Riley for dinner.

They all sat at the table quietly eating when Raf decided to break the silence. "Ri, there's something caz needs to tell you." He began. Riley's eyes darted to Cara. "Okay…." She replied.

Cara took a deep breath. "Please don't freak out, it took me a while to figure out if I was even going to tell you but Raf convinced me that you had a right to know." Cara babbled. Raf took her hand and nodded. "You mentioned Mr Davis earlier." She began. Riley nodded. "Oh, I can't believe I'm say this out loud." She sighed. "Cara what is it!" Riley asked worryingly. "It's dad." Cara blurted, a little bit harsher than she intended. Riley dropped her fork, her jaw wide open. "Say something please Ri." Cara sighed. Riley took a moment before replying. "Wait, I thought he had moved away?" she asked. "He did, but he must have moved back, there's something else." Cara answered. Riley leaned her head in her hands. "Oh god. Go on." She sighed. "He's engaged to this girl called Marnie, they have a daughter, who's our half-sister." Cara said softly.

Riley looked up, eyes filling with tears. Her breathing suddenly became rapid and uncontrolled and Riley began shaking. "Shit Raf. Do something." Cara panicked realising Riley was having a panic attack. darting out of their chairs they both knelt down at the younger girl's level. Cara took one of Riley's hands and squeezed it tightly and tried to calm her down. "Riley come on sweet, take some deep breaths for me." Cara soothed as she guided Riley through her breathing while Raf grabbed his stethoscope and listened to her heart and chest before grabbing the first aid kit to check her temperature. Soon enough Riley began to control her breathing, then she began to lash out towards Cara. "Why didn't you tell me while we were at the hospital?" she hissed snatching her hands away from Cara's. Cara looked at Raf baffled. "Because I didn't want to create a scene at work, I didn't know if you wanted to know or not and I didn't want the whole ward knowing our private business." Cara explained. Raf tried to calm the younger Martinez down. "Riley Cara was only trying to protect you, she didn't want you to have to try and process everything with him right there in front of you." He explained.

Riley then stood up from her chair and grabbed her coat. "Where are you going?" Cara called as she followed Riley to the door. "Out." Riley replied sharply. "No, Riley, we need to talk about this." Cara argued taking Riley's arm. "No!" Riley yelled pulling her arm away from Cara, knocked her back into the staircase in the process before running off into a cold winter night.

Raf pulled Cara up from the floor and looked at her forehead where there was a deep cut, "Let's get you patched up." He sighed shutting the door Riley had left open. "No I need to go after her" Cara began. Raf shook his head. "No you don't, give her some space, I'll text Serena and ask she keeps an eye out at the hospital and keeps her away from him." Raf suggested while taking Cara back to the kitchen where the first aid box was still open. "She's probably gone to Reece's to cool off or something, we can call him in an hour and see how she is." Raf continued as he patched up Cara's head.

Cara reached into her bag and pulled out the envelope Marnie had given her. "I didn't even tell her about this." She sighed heavily. "What is it?" Raf asked confused. "It's an invite to their wedding. She's going to hit the roof." Cara replied.

An hour had passed and Riley hadn't turned up at the hospital so Raf called Reece to see how Riley was. "Caz, he wants to talk to you." Raf whispered passing the phone to Cara. "Hey Reece. I hope Riley's not taking her anger out on you. What? Oh god, okay, could you? Great thanks bye." Cara hung up the phone then looked to Raf with tear filled eyes. "Caz?" "She's not there. She sent him some 'crazy and erratic' messages and he's not heard from her in over an hour… Oh my god Raf, what have I done." Cara cried. Raf pulled Cara into a hug. "Listen to me okay, we will find her, I'll take the car and ill drive round a few places she likes to hang out and try a few of her friends, you cover places on foot, keep in touch and if we find her call asap." Raf suggested. Cara nodded. "Reece is heading out to a few places too, his mums going to drive round the central part of town." Cara added as they got their coats on and headed out.

 ** _So where has Riley gone? Is she in danger? And if so will they reach her before danger strikes?_**


	38. Chapter 38

An hour had passed and Cara, Raf and Reece were all still looking for Riley. Raf had picked Cara up in the car and they drove round trying to find Riley. Cara's phone began to buzz. "Serena? Oh, my god thank you so much. See you soon." Cara breathed a sigh of relief before phone Reece "Hi Reece. My friends found her, she's safe, don't worry. Okay, I'll talk to you later bye." Cara smiled slightly. "Serena found her at the cemetery. She's staying with her until we get there, apparently she was in a right state." Cara said softly. Raf looked at Cara briefly before taking his eyes back to the road and heading to the cemetery. Placing a hand on Cara's leg he felt her anxiety in the air. "Cara, it wasn't your fault she stormed off, she probably didn't know how to handle her emotions it's a lot for her to take in." he reasoned. Cara sighed leaning her head against the window. "I can't help thinking I could have handled it better." She sighed again. Raf pulled up shortly before turning to face Cara properly. "Listen, no matter what you think, she's just confused, tomorrow her head will be a lot clearer and you will have to talk again. But by then she will be a lot calmer. Trust me, you did the right thing to tell her the way you did, you can't step on egg shells all the time Caz." Raf smiled weakly. Cara agreed before they both got out of the car and headed into the cemetery.

A short walk later they noticed Serena sat on a bench. Heading over to talk to her Cara felt a cold gust of wind. "what if Ri hates me?" she asked as the fast approached Serena. "she won't, trust me."

"Serena thank you for keeping an eye on her, I hope she didn't give you a mouthful." Cara said greeting the older lady. As she did her eyes cast over to where Riley was, sat on the grass in front of a headstone. "She didn't, she's not said anything. What on earth happened to you?" Serena replied indicating to Cara's head. "Oh that's nothing, its complicated." Cara babbled still not taking her eyes off Riley. "We are so grateful for this Serena." Raf added noticing Cara was still observing Riley. "What brings you here at this time anyway?" he asked. "When Cara rang to ask me to keep an eye out for Riley and she didn't show I had an instinct she would be here; I was heading this way to put some flowers on my own mothers grave so it wasn't any bother." She explained. "Get her home, and Cara I'd like to see you in my office tomorrow and we can talk about why things are 'complicated'" Serena reasoned. Cara nodded before they said their goodbyes and heading over to Riley.

"I didn't expect to find you here." Cara sighed sitting next to Riley on the cold damp grass. Riley looked up to Cara, "Oh, my, god! Caz, your head. I did it I'm so sorry!" Riley cried realising what her actions had caused. Wrapping her arms around her younger sibling Cara squeezed her tight. "It's nothing don't worry." Cara said. "So why were you visiting mum at this hour?" Cara asked. Riley looked at her lap. "I don't know, I just wanted to rant, and to talk and no body to answer me really. Sometimes I feel like she's really still here and I expect her to come home and make us tea. One thing I always remember her doing was making tea, everything, have a mug of tea. Have an argument, have a mug of tea." Riley laughed lightly. Cara laughed too. "She had a thing about tea. She thought it made people talk, make them open up. I need to use that with you really!" Cara smiled. "Come one, let's get you home, its late." Cara smiled Riley got up and headed over to Raf. Cara was still sat there a moment later but Riley could hear her talking so guessed she was taking things through too. A few moments later they all bundled into the car and headed home.

By the time they had arrived home Riley had fallen asleep in the car, so Raf gently lifted her out and carried her upstairs to her room. When he came back down Cara was sat staring at the wedding invitation.

"Caz, please just leave it for tonight?" Raf asked taking the invite out of Cara's hand. "I don't know what to do." She replied simply not making eye contact. "That's okay, you don't need to make any decisions now. Make them when you need to, not before." Raf smiled pulling Cara in to a hug. "Let's head to bed, we are in work early tomorrow and the last thing we need is a tired Caz." Raf laughed light hearted. Cara nodded then headed upstairs with Raf.

The more Cara tried to sleep the more awake she became. Her constant tossing and turning kept Raf awake too. "Caz, please. This needs to stop; you are going to run yourself into the ground." He sighed sitting up in bed. Cara copied his action and huffed. "I can't just shut it out, like it's not happening." She said almost in a whisper. Raf put his arm around Cara. She became more tearful. "I don't want to lose her Raf." She sobbed. Raf pulled her into a tight embrace. "And how are you going to do that? Hmm? "he asked. Pulling away she wiped her tears. "Okay so say, we go to the wedding, she meets him, thinks he's changed, want to get to know him better. Then one day he decides to move on, or move away, and she wants to go. I can't stand it Raf." She sighed. Raf chuckled slightly. "Cara, your letting your mind run away with you, she might not want to get to know him, she might not like him after she knows him. And you won't lose her, you're her world." He assured her. Cara still wasn't convinced. "What if, we get to know him, and he's not changed. What if he's that kind of awful person that it ends up damaging Riley's life, like he did mine. Raf, I wasn't much older the Riley is when he walked out the first time. I don't want I'm walking in and out of our lives when he feels like it." Cara defended.

Raf sighed. "Caz listen to me, we can talk to Riley tomorrow, find out what she wants to do. If she wants to see him, then we will support her with that, either way it goes, good or bad. And if she doesn't want to see him then we can cut him off completely. but we take it one step at a time okay?" Raf suggested. Cara nodded. "One more thing though." She added. "What about Elisia? She's our half-sister, she doesn't deserve not to know her half-sisters because we don't get along with him." Cara speculated. "I know, I know. We can take it one day at a time and if you want her in your life then we will find a way I promise." Raf smiled kissing Cara's head.

"Thank you." Cara smiled. "What for?" Raf asked confused. "For taking sense into me when I needed it. I don't know what I would do without you." She smiled leaning in and kissing Raf.


	39. Chapter 39

The following morning rolled round quickly for Cara. She entered the kitchen to find Riley making breakfast. "My way of saying sorry for last night." Riley smiled hugging Cara before passing her a mug of tea. "Ri there really wasn't any need, I probably would have acted the same way if some one opened that can of worms to me too." Cara assured. "It still doesn't justify me lashing out at you, look at your head Caz!" Riley argued. Cara laughed. "It's nothing. Riley it happens, I shouldn't have tried to stop you from leaving. I should have known how strong willed you are at the best of times." Raf walked in after waking up to an empty bed. "Morning." He yawned. "Hey." Cara and Riley replied in unison. Cara, Raf and Riley sat down and ate breakfast. "About dad." Riley began. "Riley, can we talk about this later?" Cara asked, not wanting them to argue before she headed off to work. "No, I need to get it off my chest." Riley resisted. Cara nodded knowing how strong willed Riley is. "Let me get dressed first? I can't be late for work." Cara sighed before placing her mug down and heading off to get dressed for work before coming back. "I'll give you two some space" Raf smiled before heading off to get ready for work himself.

"Okay, I'm all ears." Cara smiled at Riley who looked nervous. "This might not be what you want to hear, but I need to say it." Riley declared taking Cara's hand. "I want to get to know dad, I want to go to the wedding and I want to get to know my half-sister." She blurted out. Cara sat there stunned. "Are you sure that's what you want?" Cara asked. Riley nodded. "I heard you and Raf talking last night, I know you're worried about how this could turn out, but I can't live my life by what ifs. What if I'd gotten to know him, if he had changed, if this opened new doors for us?" Riley explained.

"If that's what you want to do, then I will support you 100 percent, I will be there with you if things go right or wrong." Cara smiled. Riley wrapped her arms around Cara. "Thank you!" Riley gushed. "Right go get ready for school, me and Raf will drop you off on our way." Cara smiled looking at the clock.

Cara and Raf arrived at work "You've been quiet the whole way here. What's going on?" Raf asked. Cara shook her head "Nothing, its fine." She lied. "If you say so." Raf sighed. "Nurse Martinez, a word please." Serena called from her office as Raf and Cara passed. Cara rolled her eyes before turning on her heels and heading to the office shutting the door after entering.

"How's Riley?" Serena asked. "Good, a lot better than last night thanks." Cara replied bluntly. "What happened to your head?" Serena pressed. Cara sighed. "We got into an argument, I tried to stop her leaving and she lashed out. It's all fine though." She explained. Serena nodded in understanding before letting the older Martinez get to work.

Work seemed to last forever for Cara. At lunch Raf and Cara sat in pulses talking about the upcoming wedding and the fact Riley wanted to go. "When she gets her heart set on something she's like a dog with a bone. She won't let go. So it's easier to let her do what she wants but be there when it come crashing down." Cara sighed taking a sip of her coffee. Raf nodded in agreement "So the wedding? Short notice isn't it this weekend?" he asked to which Cara nodded before checking her watch and heading back to work.

 ** _So the next chapter Cara and Riley go to their fathers wedding..how will things go?_**


	40. Chapter 40

As the wedding approached Raf began to notice how much more anxious Cara became. On the day of the wedding there were mixed emotions from the sisters as they got ready. Riley was filled with excitement but nerves. Cara was filled with anxiety and was apprehensive over the day ahead. Raf wanted to keep the peace between the two headstrong girls, that was the challenge he faced.

They headed to the church which was an hour's drive from Holby and took a seat near the back. Cara didn't listen to a thing; she didn't want to be there. If it wasn't for Riley than she wouldn't be. She could feel anger bubbling inside of her as thoughts raced round her mind. Why did he leave them, start a fresh with some other woman, didn't their mother mean anything to him? What about leaving a 16-year-old to look after a younger teen. She hated him for what he had done, opportunities he had ruined, for what they could have had, if he had stayed.

The reception was simple. There was a good turnout. Clearly Marnie's friends not his. He couldn't really befriend people so easily could he? Cara sipped what was her third drink before sighing as she watched people interacting. Riley sat watching her elder sister. "I'm going to go and congratulate them." She announced standing up, her beautiful dress straightening out. "no you're not. Sit back down lady." Cara replied slamming her drink down drunkenly. Riley rolled her eyes. "I said you could come here. I said nothing about talking to him." Cara added still sat glaring at her sister. "it's called being polite. I want to get to know our dad caz. That's what I'm going to do." Riley replied sharply before heading off into a crowd of people.

Cara downed her drink before getting up to follow her sister. Raf grabbed Cara's wrist. "oh no you don't. Just leave her." He sighed pulling Cara into her seat. Cara retaliated and pulled away again before grabbing her jacket and bag before heading off.

She headed to the bar out of sight of guests and orders 3 shots of vodka before downing them and ordering more. Half a dozen shots later Riley turned up at the bar. "back from talking to daddy are we?" Cara slurred. Riley didn't look pleased and ordered Cara a coffee to try and sober her up enough to go home in one piece. Cara drank the coffee without much of a protest and then Riley was ready to go. "can we go now?" Riley asked. "what did he do?" Cara sighed knowing Riley wasn't right. "Riley? I asked you a question." Cara prodded. "I've just had enough. I want to go. Please? "Riley asked.

Cara nodded and headed back over to where she was sat a while ago. Raf was heading towards them. "Cara! Ive been looking for you everywhere, where were you?" Raf asked. "she was at the bar. Are we okay to go now?" Riley answered eager to go. Raf nodded and the trio began heading to the door when Jason began chasing after them. "Riley, please hear me out." He pleaded. Riley lowered her head and didn't make eye contact with anyone, nudging Cara to begin to get mad. "Ri? What's happened?" she asked her younger sister. "she overheard something and took it out of context." Cara threw daggers. "I didn't ask you did I?" Cara hissed taking Riley's hand in hers. "what did he say?" she asked softly, the alcohol wearing off. "he was saying to Marnie how he felt forced into inviting us here because she had badgered him for months. He didn't want us here." She sighed lifting her head up. "to him we didn't exist." She added. Riley felt Cara's temper flare. "can we go now?" she asked again trying to get away from the situation. Cara nodded and the three began to walk again. Jason began following them still, trying to reason with Riley that she had misheard. "you two go to the car." Cara instructed. Raf and Riley exchanged worried looks." go!" Cara insisted.

"you got her hopes up thinking that you had changed. I didn't believe it one bit, but she wanted to come she wanted to see you, get to know you and Elisia. You don't deserve them. Marnie or Elisia. They are both too good for you." Cara hissed before turning to walk away. Jason grabbed Cara's wrist. "I wasn't talking about her!" he yelled trying to get Cara to turn and look at him. When she did he was greeted with a large punch in the face. "DON'T, TOUCH, ME" Cara yelled back. Jason stood gobsmacked as Cara pulled her arm away and ran to the car. Once she had gotten into the car she noticed Jason heading to the car still eager to talk to them. "go, Raf move!" Cara panicked. Raf started the engine. Jason moved from the car heading to his own car. As Raf began driving Jason was hot on their tales. "what's he doing! He should be behind the wheel after the amount he's been drinking?" Raf muttered. Cara ignored countless questions from Riley while she kept an eye on the mirror watching Jason trying to get them to pull over.

"maybe we should stop, it's not safe!" Riley announced. "no, he won't keep following us. He'll give up." Cara sighed. Suddenly Jason appeared at the side of their car. "whys he driving on the wrong side of the road?" Riley panicked. Cara turned to face Riley taking her hand tightly. "listen kiddo. He's a nightmare. he was trying to keep us there. You don't have to see him if- "

Cara's voice stopped and turned into a scream as the cars collided and they were thrown into the air. With a thump the car hit the ground.

No movement came from either car.


	41. Chapter 41

**_This is a short scene following the accident, its not very long at all as its just a filler, enjoy x_**

Their eyes opened allowing the light to seep in. noise flooded their ears, medical nonsense being spoken fast. Heart monitors beeped in the background, chatter crossed between people. Their mind focused on a rythematic beep in a close proximity suddenly the beeping stopped and it became one long noise. "crash trolley please." They heard someone yell. Their eyes shut tightly, lungs struggling to breath.

"charging to 150, clear, shocking" this carried on for a while. "no response its been 15 minutes. Are we all agreed?" the same voice asked.

"time of death 23:57"


	42. Chapter 42

"Next of kin and the police need to be informed as soon as" Serena spoke moving past the patient's bed placing the newly written notes into their file before taking them into her arm.

"Can we get another pair of hands here please?" Serena heard from behind her. Another three patients had just been brought in on stretchers. "oh my word." She spoke on seeing who the patients were. "okay bay 2,4 and 5 please." She replied the words flowing from her lips easily as she followed the paramedics bringing in the patients. "Raffaello DiLucca, 29 years old, driver in rtc, bp 120 over 80, neck and spine cleared at scene." Ian informed quickly before looking to Jez. "Riley Martinez, 15 years old, passenger in rtc, bp 100 over 90. Neck and spine also cleared at scene, suspected injury to pelvis." Jez added before letting the third patient be introduced. "Cara Martinez, 26 bp 150 over 100, possible head trauma, and shoulder injury, neck and spine haven't yet been cleared due to other injuries" Serena listened to the information and took it all in before calling a quick staff meeting for aau.

"Now, this may be difficult for some of you, nurse Martinez, her sister, and Dr DiLucca have been involved in an rtc and the girl's father has just passed a few minutes ago. Keep focused and keep your wits about you. I'm expecting the police turning up within the hour along with a newlywed widow. Any questions?"

There was silence. "okay, let's get on with it." Serena added before walking away from the staff room shortly followed by Colette. "are you okay?" Colette the stern consultant. "why wouldn't I be?" Serena replied. "it's just Cara told me once how much you had been there for her and her sister, and how she looked up to you as a motherly figure." Colette explained delicately. "I'm fine thank you for your concern nurse sheward."

About an hour had passed since the three of them had been brought in, Raf was now awake and sat talking to Colette. "you've done well considering the car hit your side." She smiled sweetly. "yea, I guess, any news on the girls?" he asked glancing around the ward, neither could be seen. "Riley had to go for a CT scan but she was stirring enroute so I think she will be conscious when she gets back." She assured. "and Cara?" Raf asked nervously. Colette sighed. "ive not heard anything but I will try and find out for you. Stay here and try not to worry." She smiled again before heading over to the nursing station. "fletch, Mr peter's needs some bloods doing if you don't mind?" she asked leaving the computer free for her to look at Cara's notes. She glanced down the notes before closing her notes and briskly walking off the ward cursing just as Riley was being brought back in now awake as predicted.

Colette made her way upstairs to the ward she needed. The word ran a shiver down her spine. ' _oncology_ ' taking a deep breath she walked through the double doors. "hi I'm here to see Cara Martinez." Colette informed at reception. "oh, maybe you will have some luck talking to her, she hasn't said a word to anyone since being brought in. bay 1" the nurse signalled.

Colette made her way to Cara's bed. Just as she was going to speak her phone rang. Stopping on the spot she answered the phone "Ms Campbell, yes I'm just going to have a chat with Cara, okay I'll let her know about that too. Okay. Bye." She hung up before continuing back to Cara's bed. "hey, how are you feeling?" she asked perching herself on the end of Cara's bed. Cara shifted awkwardly and avoided eye contact. "yeah, the nurse said you hadnnt been too chatty." She added watching Cara closely. Cara rolled her eyes. "how Riley?" she asked quietly eventually making eye contact with Colette." When she looked at Colette it was evident she had been crying. "she's doing well, Serena just said her CT came back clear, so should be able to go home once she's had one last check over." Colette smiled. Cara began crying again, Colette took the younger girls hand in hers and squeezed it tightly. "and- "Cara began. "raf absolute fine too. It's just you we are waiting on now, do you want to talk?" Colette offered. Cara nodded and wiped her eyes. "Riley and our dad got into an argument, he tried to stop us leaving, end of." She huffed annoyed. Colette's heart sunk for the girl.

"how did you end up here?" Colette asked. "they said I have a erm," Cara began to explain but was cut off by more tears. "hey, it's okay. Don't worry." Colette soothed hugging Cara. "they said I have a tumour on my right ovary." Cara sobbed. "how do I tell Riley and Raf? Me and Raf have been trying for a baby, that might not happen now?!" she asked Colette who was still hugging Cara.

"wait till you are ready. okay? "Colette smiled. "so I'm guessing they've ran tests to see what kind of tumour it is?" she asked. Cara nodded again drying her tears. Colette's pager began bleeping. "I'm so sorry but ive got to go, will you be okay?" Colette smiled sympathetically. Cara nodded. "thanks for being here. It means a lot, having someone to talk to." Cara smiled before Colette had to dash off back to AAU


	43. Chapter 43

A few hours passed and Raf and Riley had been discharged from hospital with no significant injuries other than a few cuts and bruises. The police had already spoken to Raf about the enquires about the accident.

Cara had been brought back to AAU and was waiting for a few scans to see what the damage to her shoulder was.

"Raf, I didn't tell her about her dad, I think it needs to come from you, she has a lot on her mind." Colette spoke out of earshot of Cara and Riley Raf nodded.

Raf and Riley were sat chatting to Cara when Raf plucked up the courage to tell them about their dad. "I need to tell you both something about your dad." He began. Cara rolled her eyes but sat up a little in bed. "He passed away earlier today." He added and waited for their response. Riley looked to Cara who looked in the opposite direction, unsure of what emotion she was feeling. Before anything could be said Marnie appeared on the ward followed by a woman in a suit. "Cara Martinez? The woman asked. Cara nodded and sat up a little more. "I'm Clare, I'm a social worker, I'm here to do an assessment to assess your suitability to become legal guardian of your sister Elisia Davis." The woman spoke. Marnie shifted awkwardly. "Marnie's her mother." Cara responded confused. "No, I'm not, Elisia's mother died a few weeks after she was born, I just brought her up as my own when me and Jason got together." Marnie interrupted. Cara looked shocked. The social worker did the assessment verbally before handing Cara some papers to read and sign. Once the papers were signed Marnie and the social worker left and Cara was the legal guardian of Elisia. "It's only right, we are the only family she has left." Cara explained. Riley cuddled Cara "You don't need to explain, we get it" .Cara sighed heavily.

"I need to tell you both something. It could be nothing but it's worth mentioning." She began. Riley shifted uncomfortably. "During one of my scans they found a tumour one of my ovaries." She began. "No" Riley gasped before becoming tearful. Taking her hand tightly Cara reassured her younger sister "Hey you, stop panicking. It's probably nothing to worry about but even if it is we will deal with it. I promise." Cara smiled.

"Go home and get Elisia settled, try and get some rest, both of you." Cara asked as Serena brought Elisia through with a small backpack of clothes. "Don't tell her anything about dad until I'm home " Cara instructed. Riley gave Cara a hug before getting up and heading over to Serena and talking to Elisia. "I love you." Raf smiled as he kissed Cara's forehead.

The next day Cara was discharged and allowed to go home. Arriving home Cara planned a whole conversation on how she was going to talk to Elisia about Jason passing away. "Are you okay? You've been really quiet?" Raf asked as he pulled into the drive at home. "Yeah, it's a lot to take in, I have a 5-year-old sister I'm now responsible for, how do I tell her that her dad has died, and the woman she thought was her mum isn't and doesn't want her?" Cara replied looking tearful. "It isn't fair" she added letting tears flow down her cheeks. Raf put his arm round Cara "You will find a way. you always do." he reassured. Cara smiled before they both got out of the car and headed inside, where they found Riley playing with Elisia.

"Hey" Cara smiled as they walked through the door causing Riley to bolt up and hug Cara tightly. "I'm so glad you're home." Riley smiled happily. "Me and Raf took Elisia shopping for some more bits as she didn't have many." Riley smiled as she sat down next to Raf on the sofa. "Riley has been such a big help, getting her all settled in" Raf added. Cara sat watching Elisia for a few moments. "Can I have that chat with her on my own please." She asked looking to the others. "Course." Raf and Riley relied in unison. "We need some more food shopping anyway." Raf said getting up nudging Riley. Once they had gone Cara went and sat on the floor with Elisia.

"Hi sweetie" she smiled at the young girl who was playing with some dolls. The girl looked up briefly and smiled. "I would like to talk to you about something if that's okay?" Cara added. Elisia smiled and nodded. "Where's daddy?" she asked. Cara took a deep breath. "The thing is, Elisia, he was in an accident, he was very poorly, so he is in a special place called heaven." She explained remembering that no matter how much she disliked her dad, he was this girl's whole world. "Is he dead?" Elisia asked bluntly. "Daddy always says people in heaven are there because they have died." Cara took a deep breath before nodding. Elisia looked upset but didn't say anything. "Where's mummy?" she asked eventually. "Is mummy gone too?" she asked getting upset. Cara had to think quick as she hadn't thought about this one. "No, mummy's fine but she wants me to look after you now, she thinks you will be happier with your sisters." She explained. "I don't have a sister?" Elisia said getting more upset. "I'm your sister, and so is Riley." Cara smiled. "Really?" Elisia asked getting excited at the prospect of having a sister. "Yeah, would you like to live here with us?" Cara asked smiling. "Yes please! We can have sleepovers!" Elisia smiled hugging Cara as Raf and Riley walked in.


	44. Chapter 44

"Miss Cara Martinez please?" A consultant called through the reception.

Colette exchanged a supportive look with Cara. "Are you sure you want me to come in with you?" she asked. Cara nodded as she rose from her chair and headed over into the office.

M **eanwhile on AAU**

"Has anyone seen Cara or Colette?" Raf asked after glanciing round the ward looking for the nurses. He was greeted by a few shakes of the head from Morveen, "I've not seen either of them in a while now you mention it". Serena shorty left her office and headed on to the ward when she was greeted by Raf. "Any idea where two of our nurses have gone?" He asked as he was becoming increasingly annoyed as he was waiting for tests to be ran on paitence. Serena smiled sweetly "Miss Sheward is on her lunch, and I have given Nurse Martinez some time off ward, for reasons I can't disclose I'm afriad, I suggest you carry on with your duties, and if need be theirs until they return. Any problems please just give me a shout." she replied before heading off to see to a paitent. Raf took his phone out and sent Cara a quick text message before returning back to his paitents.

Back in the consultants office, the conversation turned to a blur for Cara, she heard what the doctor was saying but wasn't taking anything in. Colette asked a few questions as she could tell Cara wasn't taking anything in.

When they left the office Colette squeezed Cara's shoulder. As they walked off the ward Cara began to zone back into the real world. "Can we go and get a coffee?" She asked as she checked her phone and saw the text from Raf asking where she was.

"Sure." Colette smiled as they got in the elevator.

As they sat in pulses, there was an odd atmoshpere.

"So tell me what the doctor said, I couldnt take it in." Cara asked sipping her coffee. Colette nodded before talking her through everything

"He said you have fibromas, its solid tissue thats formed a tumor on your ovary, They are going to try and remove it through a surgery." Colette informed'

"So it's not cancer?" Cara asked relived. Colette shook her head. "no thankfully. All being well, you and Raf can begin making plans, for that family of yours." Colette smiled.  
Cara became oddly quiet.  
"Can I let you in on a little secret?" Cara asked. Colette nodded. "since everything thats been going on, i kind of want to put the whole family thing on hold. you know I have Elisia to think of now, and she has had a lot of disturbance recently. But the thing is, I can't tell Raf." Cara confessed.  
"Your are worried about what he will say?" Colette asked setting her empty coffee cup on the table. Cara nodded. "Listen here lady., He will understand, He will support everything. the last thing he will want to do is rush you into anything you don't want."

 _ **So, will Cara tell Raf about how she is feeling, and how will he react when he finds out she kept her appointment a secret?**_

 _ **This will be my last update for a short while, as I am on Holiday next week.**_

 _ **hope you enjoyed gthis chapter.**_


End file.
